


Apaga el sol

by KittieBatch



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieBatch/pseuds/KittieBatch
Summary: Vínculos, los hay de toda clase, sin embargo, aquel que se forja al calor del amor es inquebrantable, en el caso de Thor ignorarlo puede ser un problema mayor pues, en el otro extremo del vínculo está Loki protegiendo a su hijo.©Todos los derechos reservadosLa historia modifica los hechos tras Infinity War.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 42
Kudos: 39





	1. Capítulo Uno: Tragedia

**Capítulo Uno: Tragedia**

Y Thanos rompió el cuello de Loki en un sonido claro y seco que atormentaría por siempre a Thor, el cuerpo del príncipe Jotun cayó inerte al suelo y el heredero de Asgard gritó porque la vida sin Loki no tenía sentido, no quería vivir sin él.

La nave explotó dejando los pedazos y algunos cuerpos flotando en el espacio, Los Guardianes encontraron a Thor y lo llevaron con ellos, pero el cuerpo de Loki vagó un poco más hasta que alguien lo tomó.

Carol Danvers y Loki se conocieron tiempo atrás, entre las travesuras del dios coincidieron en algún planeta perdido en la lejanía del universo. Lo travieso y despreocupado de Loki y lo dispuesta a romper reglas que estaba Carol los hizo cercanos, él jamás la mencionó porque básicamente no tenía con quién hacerlo, jamás tuvo amigos cercanos, compañeros de juegos o estudios, pero él jamás intimó con nadie que no fuese Thor, de alguna forma sabía que confiar en alguien sobre sus dudas y temores sería difícil, solo algunas veces intentó confesar al rubio sus miedos e inseguridades pero, él lo tomó a broma ¿Cómo podría un príncipe tener miedo?

Y Loki siempre tuvo miedo, cuando llegó a la pubertad Frigga lo llevó aparte y le confesó que por mucho tiempo le ocultó la verdad sobre su naturaleza.

—Perteneces a una raza diferente a la nuestra, no te asustes pero, has nacido no para engendrar sino para que se engendrar en ti— mencionó en aquella ocasión y, muy en contra de lo que cualquiera pensase, Loki sintió alivio, porque ahora mucho de su naturaleza parecía tener sentido... Casi todo.

Carol tomó en brazos a Loki y lo llevó una nave cercana donde podrían ayudarle, porque él aún vivía, era difícil notar ese halo de vida, se aferraba con muy poca fuerza a sobrevivir. Loki no fue idiota, sabía que salir con vida de la amenaza que resultaba Thanos era casi imposible, pero haría que su muerte sirviese a Thor como el incentivo que necesitaría para derrotarlo, así que se enfrentó a él tras enviar una señal de ayuda a Carol.

En la nave recibió toda la atención médica posible, fue conectado a aparatos cuyos nombres jamás supo, lo escanearon una y otras sin que él opusiera resistencia y lo cierto era que, no peleó o explicó nada porque se hallaba inconsciente, lo que Carol decidió llamar "un coma profundo" no sabía si el término era correcto para lo que parecía atravesar Loki, pero, ¿A quién le importan los términos cuando ves a un querido amigo luchar entre la vida y la muerte?

Y así pasaron los meses, tiempo en que Carol halló a la otra nave con los sobrevivientes de Asgard, allí conoció a Valkyrie, la que parecía líder del grupo. Ella le contó lo sucedido en el Ragnarok, la muerte de Odín y la destrucción de Asgard. Por su parte, Carol le confesó que Loki aún vivía pero su futuro era incierto.

—Dicen que su cuerpo es débil, su magia desaparece día a día y esto tiene que ver con el vínculo que tiene con el padre del bebé— dijo Carol cuando llevó a Valkyrie a la habitación en que mantenían bajo observación a Loki.

—¿Bebé? ¿Qué bebé?— Valkyrie no supo hasta ese día que Loki no era un Aesir.

—El bebé que gesta Loki— señaló Carol con seriedad, dejando claro que no se trataba de una broma —Al igual que en mi planeta de origen, algunos Jotun masculinos pueden concebir y, cuando lo hacen y guardan sentimientos hacia su pareja, se forma un vínculo inquebrantable, en el embarazo es crucial que el vinculado esté con el Jotun gestante... Necesitamos al padre.

Carol explicó a Valkyrie lo mismo que médicos y sanadores de distintos planetas explicaron, el bebé absorbía la magia de Loki en compensación de la ausencia de la fuerza del padre, sin embargo, con el avanzar de los meses, su fuerza vital decayó aún más.

En el interior de Loki los días se volvían más oscuros, como si una tormenta estuviese por llegar pero, jamás pasaba. Loki sintió al bebé en su interior, la lucha que debía librar por salvarlo y, por eso día a día intentaba volver a la consciencia, por el bebé.

Cerca de los siete meses Loki logró abrir los ojos, por unos minutos analizó lo poco que podía ver desde su sitio atado a tubos y monitores, alguien llegó de inmediato para revisarle, le hizo preguntas y él se mantuvo en silencio porque su cuello dolía y hablar era difícil.

Mejoró lo suficiente para ser interrogado por Carol sobre el vínculo, necesitaban que estuviese presente en los siguientes meses para que Loki sobreviva al parto.

—Él no debe saber que estoy vivo— advirtió Loki —Promete que no se lo dirás.

—¿Por qué no? Llevas a su hijo, él debe saberlo.

—Soy el villano, siempre lo he sido, él es un héroe, aquel a quién todos alaban y quieren, es un Rey... No puede saberlo, promete que no le dirás nada a menos que la vida de mi hijo peligre y yo no pueda protegerlo.

—Lo prometo— Carol hizo una promesa que no tardaría en romper porque los meses pasaron y, aunque Loki estaba consciente, era notoria su decadencia.

El parto llegó y Loki era piel y huesos, dudaban de que pudiese lograrlo, quisieron hacer una cirugía pero, era mucho mayor el riesgo.

—Si algo pasa— habló a Valkyrie y Carol —cuíden de él— dijo antes de ser llevado a la sala de partos.

Tras minutos que parecieron eternos, el llanto del bebé se escuchó causando alivio en ambas, para después volver a preocuparse.

Loki cayó inconsciente tras el parto, más débil que nunca, el corazón apenas latiendo, Carol tomó una decisión.

Valkyrie se quedó junto a Loki y Carol fue a la Tierra en busca de Thor, sus informantes dijeron verlo en el complejo de Los Vengadores. Ella llegó hasta allí y se presentó, explicó que buscaba a Thor y que tenía noticias para él.

—Tengo noticias de un viejo conocido— dijo ella tras presentarse.

—¿Viejo conocido?— Thor no estaba para bromas, ¿Qué viejo conocido? ¿Valkyrie?

—Loki—dijo ella sonriendo.

—¿Dices que Loki está vivo? ¿Loki vive?— preguntó Thor observando a Carol con esperanza.

—Están vivos.

—¿Quiénes? ¿Otro sobreviviente de Asgard?

—No, no es de Asgard por completo, lleva sangre Jotun también... Loki y tu hijo sobrevivieron— habló ella, sabía que la noticia sería difícil de asimilar, pero no esperó lo que aconteció después.

Thor la observó herido y furioso, como si la sola idea de sus palabras hubiesen herido al Aesir —¿Un hijo? ¡Imposible! Loki y yo jamás cruzamos esa línea ¡Mientes!— rugió molesto.

—No miento, Loki tuvo a tu hijo, estoy aquí porque él agoniza y solo la fuerza del vínculo que formaron puede ayudarlo. Debes venir conmigo— explicó ella con la poca paciencia que aún conservaba, comenzaba a hartarse de ese idiota.

—Claro que mientes, el vínculo solo se forma entre personas que han consumado su relación y, como dije, Loki y yo jamás cruzamos esa línea— habló molesto el Dios del Trueno, estaba harto de los juegos de Loki, esta vez no le perdonaría una mentira tan rastrera.

Carol lo observó con enojo ¿Cómo podía solo desestimar la posiblidad de tener un hijo?, y aún si creía que mentía, ¿Acaso no escuchó que Loki moría? ¿Tendría los huevos tan duros de ignorar que Loki está por morir?

—He cumplido con mi misión— Carol hizo uso de toda paciencia en su cuerpo —Solo te informé lo que sucede pero, qué hagas con ello, no es mi asunto.

Y ella se marchó de vuelta a donde Loki y Valkyrie esperaban.

Loki bailó en esa delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte más de una vez, se aferraba a la vida por su hijo, quería criarlo, verle crecer, aún sin Thor, él quería estar con su pequeño... Pero todo ese dolor, el sufrimiento de años y años lo empujaban a abandonarse a la paz que la muerte puede ofrecer, no más dolor, no más sufrimiento, no más amor...

Loki se enamoró de Thor quizás desde antes de tener conciencia de que estaba prohibido hacerlo, los criaron como "hermanos" aunque era claro que Thor era el que ocuparía el sitio de Odín, el orgullo del Rey y él, sabía que algunas ocasiones Odín lo veía con una expresión calculadora, como se ve a los animales que se comercia, podía leer en su mirada el preguntarse si era tiempo o no de actuar sobre Loki.

En más de una ocasión lo escuchó intentando negociar sobre su vida, incluso pensó en un matrimonio concertado con fines políticos... Loki lo sabía, Odín nunca lo vio como alguien que merezca respeto, siempre lo tuvo como un as bajo la manga, un movimiento seguro.

Thor no fue inocente en ese amor, lo sabía y, en la adolescencia compartieron algunos besos y caricias, aquello hizo tan feliz a Loki... Pero crecieron y Thor conoció a alguien más, una midgardiana que parecía ser lo que buscaba, entonces Loki se hizo a un lado ¿Qué casi tenía luchar una batalla que se sabe perdida?

Sabía que Thor jamás lo amaría como él lo hace, así que, tras consumar su amor en aquella habitación de la nave, tras huir de Asgard, decidió borrar su memoria y, dejarlo ir. Siempre tendría el recuerdo de esa noche juntos... Aunque no contaba con las consecuencias de esa ocasión.

—¿Por qué lloras?— preguntó una voz extrañamente familiar, que no supo reconocer —mi pequeño... Tanto dolor... Seres sin corazón que te llevaron de tu familia y causaron dolor en ti.

Su primer pensamiento fue Frigga, pero no se trataba de ella, reconocería su voz en cualquier parte —¿Quién eres?— preguntó y ante él apareció un Jotun de formas delicadas y precisos ojos naranja.

—Soy yo, mi querido hijo— pronunció el Jotun y Loki supo que se trataba de su madre biológica. Farbauti.

—¿Mamá? ¿He muerto ya?— preguntó sin poner atención a las lágrimas en su rostro, sabía de Farbauti por lo poco que logró investigar en una de sus expediciones fuera de Asgard. La Reina de Jotunheim, Farbauti fue uno de los Jotuns más bellos y adorados, madre de Loki, él murió a manos de tropas de Asgard encabezados por Odín... Después mataron a Laufey.

—Aún no, pero pronto morirás si no haces algo... Frigga compartió magia Aesir contigo, pero tú ya eres mágico por cuna, él no vendrá, aparta la idea de que te salvará porque no puedes vivir esperando que lo haga, sé tu propio héroe y mantente vivo por tu hijo.

—¿Cómo? Toda mi magia está en mi hijo, lo protege.

—Falso, hay magia en ti, magia poderosa que ha dormido por mucho tiempo, ¡Despiértala! Solo necesitas energía, una fuente de energía muy poderosa.

Loki abrió los ojos ante la mirada atenta de Valkyrie y una recién llegada Carol.

—No vendrá ¿Cierto?— preguntó en un murmullo y ella negó con un gesto de cabeza, sentía rabia, enojo, Thor era un idiota, un imbécil, su familia moriría y a él le daba igual.

—Los cuidaremos— prometió Valkyrie buscando darle algo de consuelo.

—Supongo que Jör y yo lo resolveremos solos— habló observando a su hijo dormitar en una cuna a su lado —El sol brillará para nosotros— prometió y un nudo se formó en su garganta, Thor sería historia pasada, un recuerdo que viviría en su hijo, Jör.

Su corazón dio una descarga agónica y Loki supo que no tenía mucho tiempo —Carol— llamó en un hilo de voz —energía— pidió y ella pareció entender, ofreció ambas manos a las débiles y frías que extendía Loki a ella.

Como si el Jotun fuese un imán, la energía de Carol fluyó por él llenando su cuerpo de la fuerza suficiente para despertar la magia de los Jotun. La piel de Loki se volvió azul y su apariencia primitiva apareció, sus ojos chispeaban entre rojo y naranja.

Sus signos vitales se dispararon a los cielos por un momento y Carol temió estar haciéndole daño, pero era imposible separarse, Loki parecía "beber" energía de ella con verdadera sed.

—Gracias— dijo él soltando a Carol y, con una sonrisa tranquila, tanto él como Jör durmieron por horas, agotados de la vida... Pero con la esperanza de vivir por mucho más tiempo.


	2. Capítulo Dos: Midgard

**Capítulo Dos: Midgard**

Loki suspiró, se hallaba mejor, los días pasaban y tanto él como Jör se veían de mejor ánimo. Su magia volvía poco a poco y ya se podía permitir hacer pequeños hechizos para divertir a su bebé. La energía que tomó de Carol fluyó por su cuerpo despertando un tipo de magia diferente, aquella que mencionó Farbauti.

Frigga compartió con él la magia de Asgard pero, en el proceso, quizás por desconocimiento, selló aquella natural en los Jotun, la magia de Asgard era débil y por ello fue tan fácil casi perder la vida sin el apoyo del vinculado. A Loki y Jör les esperaba un camino largo, pero él ya planeaba sus siguientes movimientos, uno de ellos era romper el vínculo con Thor. 

No fue culpa del rubio vincularse con un ser como él, era lógico que se negase a la idea de un hijo con Loki, y sí, era su culpa por borrarle la memoria pero, no estaba preparado para enfrentar el rechazo de Thor. Fue un momento de debilidad en que ambos se dejaron llevar, pero al amanecer ¿Sería acaso correcto? La última vez que Loki vio a Thor le prometió que el sol brillaría para ambos, Thor tendría gloria y fama, un Trono qué dirigir y él, tenía a ese pequeño con cabellos de sol en sus brazos.

—¿Pensativo otra vez?— preguntó Valkyrie entrando a la habitación acondicionada para la pequeña familia.

—No puedo evitarlo, en Midgard lo llaman depresión postparto, nosotros— dijo para luego corregirse— los Aesir lo llaman "mal vínculo"... ¿Tienen todo listo?

—Sí... Partiremos en una semana, hay un sitio en Midgard que podemos ocupar para reconstruir lo poco que queda de Asgard, ¿Estás seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros?

—Es preferible que Asgard no se forje teniéndome en sus filas... Soy un Jotun después de todo— murmuró con tristeza —y Jör necesita un sitio donde crecer a salvo de todo.

—No lo entiendo Loki, si piensas estar en Midgard, deberías estar con tu pueblo, ellos te ven como su Príncipe, te creen muerto, necesitan esperanza.

—Su esperanza es el legítimo heredero al Trono, está vivo, yo solo quiero una vida tranquila con mi hijo, en Midgard no tendré problemas, Omegas, Alphas y Betas, aunque en mi raza los nombres son diferentes, compartimos las mismas condiciones de Naturaleza, en los términos de Midgard, soy un Omega soltero con un hijo, cosa que no es un crimen… estaremos bien.

—¿Y en qué parte de Midgard vivirás? No podrás esconderte de mí y tampoco apartar a Jör de mis cuidados— Valkyrie le tomó cariño a Loki en ese tiempo, quizás iniciaron con el pie izquierdo pero, al conocerlo supo del enorme dolor guardado bajo su actitud despreocupada y juguetona. 

—Te lo haré saber cuándo esté allí— prometió.

Loki tenía un plan para cortar el vínculo, pero necesitaba a cierto Hechicero... Stephen Strange. Cuando un vínculo se forma con un ser mágico, el ser mágico, en este caso Loki, debe ser ayudado por otro ser mágico instruido en las artes de la magia y hechicería, Stephen Strange, para dar fin al vínculo de forma segura. Loki no podía ir a Midgard aún vinculado con Thor.

Así que días después le pidió a Carol que fuese en búsqueda de Hechicero de la barba y que, de alguna forma lo convenza de ir en su ayuda.

Carol no estaba convencida, no pasó un mes siquiera del parto para que Loki ya estuviese planeando romper un vínculo, en su entendimiento de los Omegas, Carol creía que era algo extremadamente doloroso y casi mortal en la mayoría de los casos.

—No hay marca— señaló Loki —este vínculo es diferente.

Aún así ella no estuvo tranquila pero Loki insistió y siguió insistiendo hasta que ella aceptó. 

Stephen descansaba un momento de sus ocupaciones cuando Carol atravesó el techo del Sanctum Sactorum interrumpiendo su apreciación del silencio.

—Hola, siento lo del techo— habló Carol y Stephen la observó con desagrado, bien, podía repararlo pero, esos no son modales de personas civilizadas.

—No sé en qué planeta vives pero, aquí llamamos a la puerta— reprendió él antes de arreglar con un movimiento el techo.

—Mis disculpas— dijo ella con un tono arrogante, ellos se repelen, grandes egos en Alphas trae problemas muchas veces, sin embargo Carol tuvo que dejar ese tono pues, no iba en su nombre, sino traía un mensaje para él de Loki —¿Crees poder ayudar a otro Hechicero a romper su propio vínculo?

—¿Otro Hechicero?— ella atrajo su atención de inmediato —¿Qué clase de magia?

—Magia Jotun, dio a luz hace un par de días y necesita romper el vínculo— explicó ella.

—¿Jo... Jotun? ¿Por qué un gigante de hielo necesita ayuda de alguien que no es de su raza?

—Es un Jotun especial, hace mucho tiempo se alejó de Jotunheim y no tiene otro Hechicero que pueda ayudarle ¿Piensas ayudar o no?— Carol tenía poca paciencia para esas cosas.

Stephen lo meditó por un par de segundos, le ganaba la curiosidad, seguramente sería alguien muy especial para que la misma Carol Danvers solicite ayuda en su nombre. La magia Jotun era una de las más poderosas en todo el universo, jamás se perdería la ocasión de verla en acción.

—¿Dónde es?— dijo cambiando su aspecto al tan conocido traje de Hechicero con la Capa dispuesta para el viaje.

—Toma— Carol entregó un trozo de la manta de Jör cubierta con magia Jotun —Sigue si rastro.

Él no tardó mucho en hallarlo en un sitio casi perdido del universo, aquella fuente de poder tiraba de él de forma casi hipnótica, abrió un portal y ambos entraron en él para salir tras unos segundos en la habitación donde Jör descansaba en su cuna y Loki dormitaba en la cama. 

El Hechicero Supremo no supo qué pensar o sentir, creía que el hermano revoltoso de Thor era eso, su hermano, pero si tenía sangre Jotun seguramente algunas cosas no eran lo que Odín dijo que eran. —¿Carol?— murmuró Loki y ella se acercó a él tan rápido como pudo.

—Te traje a un amigo— murmuró ella, pero Loki ya sabía que Strange estaba allí, su aroma era inconfundible y la presencia de su poder resonaba por todas partes.

—Gracias por venir— Loki se dirigió al invitado dejando ver su aspecto demacrado, no era ni la sombra de aquel tipo travieso que causaba problemas a su paso —Por favor, no te hagas tan notorio, mi bebé solo conoce mi magia y no sé cómo podría reaccionar.

Stephen suavizó su presencia de inmediato, era cierto, un bebé tan pequeño puede encontrar molesto la presencia de un desconocido. Observó a Loki en silencio decidiendo si marcharse o quedarse ¡Es una amenaza! Sin embargo, no se veía como una amenaza.

—Tengo un hijo, los días de juerga terminaron para mí— dijo Loki adivinando la batalla interna del Hechicero —Quiero romper el vínculo con su padre.

—¿Por qué?— Stephen pareció salir del shock inicial, no entendía qué pasaba pero pensaba averiguarlo.

—Casi muero por el vínculo y soy lo único que tiene mi hijo, no pienso dejar que algo así me mate, el vínculo debe irse— Loki habló con firmeza convenciendo a Stephen de ayudarle. Él no era nadie para juzgar la vida sexual de otros, quizás Loki se unió a un Alpha que no supo responder a lo que necesitaba, resultaba lógico.

—Bien, te ayudaré con una condición, debes hablarme de la magia Jotun.

Loki sabía muy poco de la teoría, pero Farbauti venía siempre que podía a sus sueños para enseñarle, para "ejercitar" sus poderes —Bien— aceptó Loki.

El ritual no fue fácil, Loki sufrió de formas en que Stephen jamás llegó a ver, la magia de Loki enloqueció y Stephen tuvo que formar un escudo alrededor de ellos para no dañar a nadie. En algún momento Stephen dudó si continuar pues Loki casi pierde la consciencia, pero él Jotun no quiso detenerse, necesitaba deshacerse del vínculo.

Horas más tarde el Jotun volvía a descansar en su cama, Carol ofrecía a Stephen una especie de batido que ayudaba a restablecer energía. Todo parecía ir bien, Loki no murió y aquello ya era ganancia, soportó romper el vínculo de golpe, cosa que casi nadie puede hacer.

—Irá a la Tierra, doy mi palabra de que no será un peligro, así que no lo molestes— dijo Carol a Strange, él no estaba seguro de que Loki no representase una amenaza, así que decidió vigilarlo de la única forma que puede hacer un Hechicero, creando un hilo de magia que los una, algo que suele hacerse entre maestro y aprendiz.

Valkyrie y los sobrevivientes de Asgard viajaron a la Tierra para establecerse. Thor los esperaría allí para liderar a su Pueblo. Loki por su parte se mantuvo bajo los cuidados de los amigos de Carol por un tiempo más. Dedicaba sus días al cuidado de Jör y a recuperarse,ayudando una que otra vez a los niños que no comprenden sus lecciones. 

Transcurrió un otro mes hasta que él y Jör marcharon a Midgard. Con ayuda de Stephen llegó a las afueras de Berlín, allí le esperaba un hombre, con la misión de ayudar con la adaptación a su nuevo hogar.

—Soy Balder— se presentó tomando las pocas pertenencias de Loki para llevarlas hacia la casa de campo a unos metros de allí —Honestamente me sorprendió cuando dijiste que vendrías, esperemos mucho tiempo a que el hijo de Farbauti llegase.

—Soy Loki y este es Jör, mi hijo— presentó el Jotun siguiendo al hombre —No tenía conocimiento de que mi madre tuvo la oportunidad de crear un plan para mí... Para ser honesto, no supe por mucho tiempo quién era en realidad. 

—Escuché que los Aesir te criaron— mencionó Balder abriendo la puerta con amabilidad a Loki, el sitio era pequeño pero cómodo, amueblado con muy poco gusto, pero Loki lo arreglaría después.

—Odín creyó que al llevarme con él podría obtener un beneficio...— dijo con acidez paseando por la casa, en una habitación encontró algo que supuso era la cocina, jamás cocinó en su vida y, no tenía idea de cómo son las casas en Midgard, pero se las arreglaría. Una habitación más que podría usar como biblioteca, arriba halló tres habitaciones, una sería para él y otra para Jör. Dejaría la otra por si Valkyrie o Carol decidían quedarse alguna vez.

—Oye, si necesitas ayuda... Puedo enseñarte cómo vivir en una casa como esta, mi madre dijo que estarías muy confundido con todo esto... —Ofreció Balder como cortesía— Y conducir un auto, manejar tu cuenta bancaria y, todo eso... 

—Supongo que no debo usar toda la magia que me gustaría frente a los Midgardianos— Loki suspiró, Jör se revolvió en sus brazos anticipando un llanto por hambre en los próximos minutos —Agradecemos la ayuda— mencionó Loki antes de buscar un sitio cómodo para atender las necesidades de su hijo.

—¿Estarán bien si los dejo solos? Puedo quedarme hasta que mi madre llegue— ofreció Balder intentando no ser inoportuno al momento íntimo entre madre e hijo. 

—Estaremos bien, nos protegeré y tomaremos una siesta— permitió Loki centrando toda su atención en su pequeño, quizás se trataba de alucinaciones propias del cansancio, pero en Jör se reflejaban cada vez más los rasgos de su padre, los cabellos rubios, la forma de la nariz, las manos fuertes... 

Escuchó a Balder marcharse de la propiedad, entonces conjuró un escudo que los mantendría lejos de cualquier amenaza. Midgard sería un sitio interesante para vivir, algunos Jotun pudieron huir antes de que Odín llegase con su ejército de salvajes a Jotunheim, entre ellos se marchó Frigg, buen amigo de Farbauti, gracias a él, Frigg y su familia se estableció en Midgard adaptándose a la vida y apariencia de ellos, sin embargo, intentaron mantener contacto a través de la magia, por el tiempo que fue posible antes de que muriese a manos de los Aesir. 

Farbauti planeó un escape para Loki, se suponía que Frigg volvería a Jotunheim por él, lo criaría en Midgard como su hijo, pero Odín tenía otros planes y tras arrasar con todo a su paso, se llevó al heredero de Jotunheim. Frigg no perdió la fe de que Loki escapase de las garras de los Aesir, así que preparó un futuro para él, por si lo necesitaba, cuentas bancarias, propiedades, riquezas que permiten una vida plena en Midgard. 

Loki suspiró, aquel sería un camino complicado, sin embargo. estaban a salvo.

Nuevo Asgard marchaba mejor de lo que se esperaría, Valkyrie tomaba buenas decisiones y Thor, a pesar de todo, parecía interesado en guiar a Asgard a su antigua gloria, dedicó meses y meses a lograr que se sientan a salvo y capaces de salir adelante, perdieron mucho, familia, amigos… todos perdieron a alguien. Ocasionalmente recibían las visitas de Rocket y Groot, que se pasaban para llenar la barriga, jugar un par de videojuegos y descansar. Además de ellos también disfrutaban de la presencia de Carol Danvers, ella venía en cada ocasión posible, traía noticias de otras partes del universo y, pasaba tiempo de calidad con Valkyrie, para nadie era un secreto que ellas tenían una relación. 

Midgard era un buen sitio para los Aesir, la naturaleza era generosa y disfrutaban de calma después de Thanos, se adaptaron rápidamente a la tecnología y la vida cotidiana del planeta. Solo existía algo que preocupaba a Thor y Valkyrie, las enfermedades de los Aesir no podrían ser tratadas con la medicina Midgardiana, o bueno, no todas, las sanadoras eran pocas y algunas ancianas, ¿qué harían si nadie se formaba en la medicina de los Aesir? 

—Los partos pueden ser atendidos por Midgardianos— decía Valkyrie —No hay problema, la anatomía es igual, Omegas y Betas, no es algo preocupante pero, para lo demás debemos conocer las enfermedades de los Midgardianos y compartir aquellas que aquejan a los Aesir, así nos ayudarán y los ayudaremos. 

  
  


—Debería pedirle ayuda a Selvig, él quizás conozca a alguien— comentó Thor pensativo y Valkyrie asintió, deberían estar preparados.

Así fue como Thor terminó en Berlín, Selvig daba una conferencia en el Leibniz-Institut für Astrophysik Potsdam, sin embargo, volvería por la noche al apartamento que alquilaba en la capital alemana. 

El rubio paseó por las calles de la ciudad, aquella ciudad le recordaba a Loki y sus travesuras… ¿cuánto tiempo pasó de esa ocasión? Demasiado… Carol le dijo que Loki estaba vivo, pero ¿dónde? no tuvo noticias suyas desde esa ocasión, era casi un año desde que ella le dijese aquello, pero Loki simplemente borró toda presencia del universo. Algunas ocasiones creía que se trató de un sueño y que, su hermano no estaba vivo, pues de otra manera ¿por qué no lo buscó? las cosas entre ellos iban cada vez mejor, su relación estaba sanando… Loki le prometió que el sol brillaría una vez más sobre ellos, mentira. 

Thor se hundía sin él, necesitaba su consejo, sabía que no era su hermano, una de las tantas mentiras de Odín, ahora sabía que Loki era el legítimo heredero del trono de Jotunheim ¿estaría allí? Gobernando de forma sabia como solo él podría hacerlo.

Se detuvo un momento antes de cruzar la calle, esperaba a que el semáforo permitiese el paso cuando, del otro lado de la calle le pareció ver a Loki, paseaba empujando un carrito de bebé, cabello corto, lentes oscuros, vestido como un Midgardiano… —¡Loki!— gritó para atraer su atención, intentó cruzar pero un camión de mudanzas pasó impidiendo el paso, cuando buscó a Loki con la mirada, no estaba, lo que le hizo dudar de que fuese él realmente. 

El semáforo dio el paso y corrió al lugar en que le pareció ver a su hermano, nada, no había rastro de él, quizás era solo su necesidad de saber de él. Así siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, sin olvidar aquella visión del Jotun. 

Se reunió con Selvig unas horas más tarde en el apartamento del científico, Thor le comentó al hombre la situación, las dudas que tenía sobre la salud de su pueblo. Hablaron por un tiempo largo, sobre todo, los tiempos tras Thanos, a pesar de que pudieron detenerlo antes de que cumpliera su plan, la destrucción fue grande y muchas vidas se perdieron. 

—¿Sabes?— dijo Selvig ofreciendo una cerveza a Thor —Creo que vi a tu hermano... Loki, me pareció que estaba en una cafetería por el centro de la ciudad, estaba con alguien, un rubio, creí que eras tú por el cabello largo, no supe quien era y, ahora que lo pienso, quizás solo imaginé que era Loki, el taxi pasó muy rápido. 

El corazón de Thor se aceleró ¿Y si Loki realmente estaba en Midgard? Debería buscarlo, lo llevaría con él a Nuevo Asgard para que… Y entonces lo comprendió, de ser cierto, Loki tenía todo el derecho para no querer regresar con ellos, siempre lo trataron mal, ¿por qué querría volver con ellos? A sus pensamientos saltó lo que Selvig comentó, estaba con alguien más, otra persona ¿Loki habría hecho ya una vida? Cosa que no tendría nada de malo, si no fuese por que, la sola idea hacía doler el corazón de Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A:
> 
> Lamento la tardanza, he estado algo ocupada, pero espero tener un poquito más de tiempo en la siguiente semana para actualizar, por cierto, tendré examen de alemán y estoy un poquito preocupada... ¡Necesito suerte! 
> 
> Nos vemos pronto ¡Besos! 
> 
> Y recuerden, sigan los protocolos de salud.


	3. Capítulo Tres: Un frío problema

**Capítulo Tres: Un Frío Problema**

Poco faltaba para el cumpleaños de Jör, el tiempo en Midgard transcurría mucho más rápido que en Asgard, sin embargo, Loki quería celebrar a su hijo, por eso fue a la ciudad, aprendió rápido la vida de los Midgardianos, comprendió sus costumbres y las asimiló, con ayuda de Frigg y Balder llevaba una vida fácil como cualquier habitante de Midgard, practicaba su magia tanto como podía y, mantenía contacto frecuente con Strange, Carol y Valkyrie. 

Se prometió solo un par de compras, pero terminó andando con Jör cómodamente en su carrito, por una de las zonas comerciales que más le gustaban de la ciudad, fueron de tienda en tienda y, por último optó por llamar a Balder y pedirle que fuese por ellos en el auto, podía ir y transportarse, pero hacerlo frente a tantas personas era complicado si no quería llamar la atención. 

En algún momento escuchó que alguien llamaba su nombre, su primer impulso fue huir, corrió tan rápido como pudo a un callejón cercano y esperó a ver si alguien lo seguía, tuvo miedo, miedo de que alguien lo reconozca, y que ese alguien fuese Thor, por suerte con el vínculo roto, sería imposible que Thor supiese dónde estaba o sintiera siquiera su presencia.

Jör parecía hambriento, así que, tras asegurarse que era seguro, siguieron su camino hasta una cafetería donde pudo tomar asiento y darle de comer a su hijo mientras esperaba a Balder.

Su relación con él era cercana, se preocupaba por ambos, siempre amable y servicial… Algunas veces Loki se preguntaba por qué seguía soltero, era todo lo que cualquiera pudiese necesitar, un buen Alpha, guapo, cortés, protector, responsable… un buen tipo. Cuando Balder llegó, el bebé descansaba en los brazos de su madre completamente dormido, así que decidieron pedir un postre y pasar un rato agradable. 

—¿Qué tienes?— preguntó Balder al notarlo ausente.

—Recuerdos— sonrió nostálgico —Algunas ocasiones recuerdo al padre de Jör… me pregunto por él, lo que hará o dejará de hacer… tonterías.

—No lo entiendo Loki, ¿Qué pasó? tus palabras son un anhelo de su presencia junto a ti, pero, él no está.

—Es complicado de explicar, pero que no estemos juntos es lo mejor, jamás lograría cumplir su destino conmigo a su lado, fui un problema la mayoría durante casi toda mi vida, con los Aesir especialmente, jamás estuve cómodo del todo. 

—Ellos nunca supieron tratarte Loki, nunca fuiste un Aesir, estabas destinado a ser alguien grande y ellos te encerraron en sus creencias para contener tu poder, te alejaron de los tuyos y corrompieron tu alma… Y aún así, estás aquí, de pie, iniciando una vida diferente junto a tu hijo— animó Balder, el rubio era buena compañía, siempre con una palabra de aliento para los momentos de dudas.

—¿Lo hago bien?— preguntó observando a su hijo, por suerte Frigga fue una madre amorosa, ella lo crió para ser alguien grande, fue la única en Asgard que jamás lo vio como inferior, ella disfrutaba de practicar magia con él, instruir… 

—Lo haces— contestó Balder con seguridad. 

Al volver a casa Loki sintió un pequeño escalofrío, algunas veces pasaba, era magia contenida, Strange se lo advirtió, necesitaba liberar sus magia de vez en cuando, pero con una vida doméstica el mayor uso era el escudo que protegía la casa. 

¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Quizás debería practicar aún más, en sus planes no estaba volverse uno de esos amigos de Thor que van por allí defendiendo al mundo. Quizás si remodelaba una vez más su casa… 

Valkyrie recibió la visita de Carol un mes después en Nuevo Asgard con emoción, la rubia llegó con noticias de otros espacios del universo, trajo algunos regalos para los Aesir y charló con Thor sobre cómo marchaba todo, sin embargo, esta ocasión no se quedaría —Visitaré a María en esta ocasión— comentó Carol cuando le cuestionaron lo breve de su visita. 

—Yo también iré— anunció Valkyrie —Hace mucho que no la veo, quiero ver como marcha todo— dijo a Thor, ella no solía ausentarse de Nuevo Asgard, eran muy pocas las ocasiones en que iba por su cuenta pero, supuso que necesitaba su espacio, hacía mucho liderando algunas de las actividades importantes de los Aesir. 

Pero en esa ocasión Thor no creyó que fuesen ambas de visita a casa de la amiga de Carol, observó a Valkyrie forjando una joya un par de lunas atrás, por lo que entendía, solía darse a los bebés al cumplir el primer año, le resultó sospechoso, aunque existía la posibilidad de que la amiga de Carol hubiese tenido otro hijo, Thor sabía muy poco de esa mujer, así que dejó pasar el asunto.

Valkyrie y Carol se marcharon al amanecer, el trabajo en Nuevo Asgard siguió como siempre, sin embargo, por la tarde Thor no se sintió bien, había algo extraño, una sensación de inquietud que parecía no pertenercerle, sin embargo, se diluyó tras un par de horas ¿qué significaba? No lo sabía, y tampoco tuvo mucha cabeza para averiguarlo. 

Stephen y Loki estaban preparados para ese momento, la bendición de una Valkiria era importante para un bebé al llegar a su primer año, al menos en la cultura Aesir, Loki no pudo evitar cumplir con el ritual, después de todo, Jör era mitad Aesir. Pero el ritual podía ser algo molesto, Loki tuvo que drenar toda la magia Jotun de Jör y Stephen levantó un campo de protección para evitar cualquier de desastre, Balder y Frigg se prepararon como refuerzos en caso de necesitarlo. 

Valkyrie forjó bajo la luz de luna un collar que crecería con Jör, le aseguraría buena salud y un alma fuerte y la habilidad de un guerrero. El bebé se asustó y se echó a llorar por un tiempo considerable hasta que Loki devolvió la magia a su cuerpo, entonces el collar brilló con fuerza respondiendo a la naturaleza del niño, mitad Jotun, mitad Aesir. 

Además del collar, Jör recibió juguetes a montón por parte de todos, hasta el mismo Strange llevó algo al niño. 

—Necesito ayuda con algo— dijo a Loki cuando el festejo terminó y Jör descansaba en su habitación.

—¿Qué clase de ayuda?— preguntó el Jotun con interés.

—Un libro con idioma que desconozco, quizás tu puedas verlo, el problema es que no puedo sacarlo del Sanctum Sanctorum, ¿podrías venir y revisarlo?

Loki pareció meditarlo por un momento ¿Ir a Nueva York? lo más lejos que fue desde que llegó a Midgard fue Berlín, además, de ir debería llevar a Jör con él —¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?

—Sí conoces el idioma te pediría que lo traduzcas, lo necesito, quizás dos días ¿qué tan rápido eres?— comentó logrando una mirada ofendida de Loki.

—Los midgardianos son lentos… ya veremos qué sucede, no conozco todos los idiomas, así que no te ilusiones— y de esa forma Loki aceptó ayudar a Strange. 

Con un año Jör era un niño sano, aunque compartía magia con su madre, aún no daba muestras de ella, tampoco lo necesitaba, Loki lo vigilaba celosamente, siempre que necesitaba salir, incluso si era al jardín, Jör iba con él, cortaban flores, plantaban otras, disfrutaban de un día tranquilo, a Jör le gustaba especialmente cuando su madre le cantaba, podía quedarse quieto escuchando a Loki cantar por horas y ese simple gesto le dolía al moreno, porque Thor también tenía la manía cuando niños de escucharlo cantar, aún si era la nana que su madre usaba al ir a la cama, Thor siempre quería escuchar la voz de Loki.

Jör aprendió a caminar pronto, también hablaba, pero es el tipo de niño que lo hace solo si lo encuentra necesario, la única palabra frecuente era “Mamá” el resto ya podían arreglárselas con un sonidito o una sonrisa de su parte, 

Y esa sonrisa era lo que Thor parecía ver en sueños, era limpia, agradable, dulce… venía a un bebé sonreír persiguiendo una mariposa, estornudar y después todo se volvía negro, algunas ocasiones tenía la sensación de que tuvo uno de esos sueños vividos que dicen algo, pero siempre terminaba olvidándolo al despertar. 

El rubio intentaba concentrar su energía en mantener Nuevo Asgard por buen camino, su idea sobre la medicina Aesir y la de Midgard no resultó tan descabellada para las entidades de salud, Selvig fue de mucha ayuda en el tema, ahora realmente estaban preparando un programa de capacitación para personal sanitario en la medicina de Asgard, además de un recopilatorio de enfermedades contagiosas y no contagiosas. Todo marchaba bien, así que se tomó unos días para ir por su cuenta y visitar a sus buenos amigos, Tony y Steve, ellos vivían tranquilamente en Nueva York criando a sus hijos, cuando podía le gustaba estar con ellos. 

Sabían que la paz no sería eterna y que, algún día necesitarán reunirse otra vez y pelear, pero, ahora, disfrutarán de sus vidas. 

Repasaba su última pesadilla, siempre volvía a él de alguna forma el momento exacto en que perdió a Loki, veía a Thanos romper su cuello, sus ojos apagarse… el cuerpo frío de Loki… Sabía que Loki vivía, Carol se lo dijo, a él le pareció verlo tiempo atrás en Berlín, Selvig tuvo el mismo avistamiento, solo significaba que Loki no pensaba volver a su lado.

Recordó la ocasión en que creyó verlo, aquel carrito de bebé, ¿tendría acaso una familia? ¿Se unió a un Alpha? ¿A quién? conocía demasiado a Loki para saber que jamás estaría con un Midgardiano. 

Se detuvo en el cruce esperando al semáforo cuando alguien lo tomó del brazo, sorprendido sonrió al notar de quien se trataba, no era otra que Jane, ella también sonrió, ¿Hace cuánto no se veían? 

—Hola Thor— saludó amable, ella fue tan importante para él, la quiso tanto…

—Hola Jane, ¿qué haces por aquí?— dijo nervioso.

—Lo mismo podría preguntar, vine a un simposio ¿y tú? ya supe que ayudaste contra el loco de Thanos, gracias por salvarnos— ella no soltaba el brazo de Thor —¿Quieres ir por un café?

Thor lo pensó por un momento, no estaba para distracciones, pero hace tanto que no la veía, no terminaron bien y no había nada de malo en charlar un momento —Claro, ¿cómo va el trabajo?— preguntó por preguntar, ella se afianzó de su brazo a tiempo para cruzar y dirigirse a una cafetería cercana.

—Creo que bien, tengo un nuevo equipo y fui nominada para un Premio Nobel, algo muy importante en el mundo de la ciencia— explicó ella para que Thor entendiese lo trascendental del asunto. 

—Me alegra que todo esté yendo bien— comentó él cuando tomaron una mesa con vista a la calle.

—¿Cómo va Asgard?

—Mejor, las cosas mejoran, todos hacen un trabajo estupendo— Thor recordó algo sobre su relación con Jane, ellos hablaban muy poco, no porque fuesen de mundos diferentes, pero las diferencias entre gustos era tal que siempre terminaban en silencio, cosa que jamás le pasó con Loki, aunque eso era obvio, era su hermano, se criaron juntos, conocían tan bien al otro…

—Lamento lo de tu madre Thor y lo de tu padre— ella tomó en sus manos las de Thor para dar consuelo, él aceptó el gesto aunque no recordaba que fuese noticia la muerte de Odín, quizás su expresión lo delató porque ella se apuró a aclarar la situación —Selvig me lo contó, lo vi hace unos días y me habló de lo que pasó.

Quizás debería pedirle a Selvig que guardase la información para él y solo para él —Fue difícil pero, así avanza el tiempo, algunos se van por las razones que sean, lo único que lamento fue no tener más tiempo con ella, algunas ocasiones creo que ella debería ser quien lidere la reconstrucción de Asgard y no yo, no tengo suficiente experiencia o calma para hacerlo… pero ella entrenó a Loki en las artes de la política y un buen discurso, él es un buen negociante— mencionó con tristeza, todo sería tan fácil con él de su lado. 

—Pero él no es de Asgard ¿cómo podría liderarlos? él debería estar con su gente ¿no?— dijo ella y de la calma Thor saltó a la furia ¿cómo se atrevía a decir aquello de Loki?

—Lo mismo dijeron de ti cuando fuiste a Asgard— soltó —pero yo creía en ti, sin embargo, quizás me equivoqué en esa ocasión, pero Loki se crió en Asgard, conoció al Pueblo incluso más que yo, sus necesidades y faltas… él debería ocupar el Trono, sin embargo, también podría liderar con sabiduría Jotunheim.

Jane se arrepintió de sus palabras, ella no era quién para hablar así de Loki, lo conoció brevemente, sabía de su naturaleza juguetona y despreocupada, pero jamás se interesó por él más de lo necesario, sabía que le guardaba especial rencor por la muerte de Frigga —¿Qué fue de él?— se animó a preguntar para que Thor no creyese que tenía algo personal contra su hermano.

—No lo sé, cuando Thanos nos atacó lo asesinó frente a mis ojos, sin embargo, Loki se las arregló para sobrevivir, pero no sé donde está— comentó observando la calle con anhelo, quizás si volvía a Berlín podría dar con una pista de Loki, necesitaba verlo, hablar con él, saber que se encuentra bien.

—¿Ese no es Loki?— señaló Jane hacia el otro extremo de la calle, Thor tuvo unos segundos para asegurarse de que lo era.    
  


Loki caminaba con calma buscando la heladería que le recomendó Wong, tenía antojo y necesitaba despejar su mente de las largas horas de trabajo traduciendo ese maldito libro que Strange necesitaba, definitivamente estaba fuera de forma con eso de los idiomas. 

Con unos jeans oscuros, una camiseta blanca y un par de lentes oscuros paseaba con Jör en el portabebés, el pequeño señalaba todo cuanto veía y Loki respondía a algunos balbuceos y otras palabras. Por fin dio con la heladería y entró, pidió un helado de chocolate, el verano estaba en lo mejor y él disfrutaba del clima, para alguien que puede enfriar su cuerpo a antojo, no parecía ser algo que moleste demasiado. Salió de la tienda con el helado y un Jör curioso por lo que comía su madre, le ofreció probarlo y el bebé lo hizo relamiéndose, sin duda era su hijo, amante de las chucherías. 

Caminó por allí, no quería volver tan pronto al Sanctum Sanctorum, por suerte Ross distraía últimamente a Strange, había que ser un verdadero mártir para aguantar a ese arrogante Hechicero más de cinco minutos.

Jör señaló una tienda de bebés que exhibía un enorme oso de peluche con un lazo verde en el cuello, a Loki le pareció divertido así que esperó para cruzar, cualquier capricho que Jör quisiera él se lo daría, lo daría todo por verle feliz. 

—Tranquilo, iremos por el oso— murmuró dejando un beso en su frente —Mami te dará todo lo que quieras cariño, mami te dará el mundo si es lo que necesitas para ser feliz— decía.

Entonces la luz se puso en verde y cruzó, ellos eran los únicos que iban al otro lado de la calle, por suerte, porque en ese momento Loki escuchó como las llantas de un camión dieron un estruendo horrible al tratar de frenar, se dirigía a ellos, en un segundo todo podría terminar para ambos, pero Loki fue más rápido que cualquier peligro, con ambas manos generó un campo de fuerza que congeló no solo al camión sino a todos los autos que éste arrastró, algunos quedaron flotando en el aire por la fuerza de Loki, otros se detuvieron al estar congelados al asfalto, escuchó gritos y personas que se preguntaban si todos estaban bien, Loki descendió con suavidad a aquellos suspendidos en el aire permitiendo que nadie se lastime.

Con todos en el suelo y a salvo dio una mirada furiosa al conductor del camión que lucía aterrado, molestó su día, su helado estaba en el suelo y Jör lloraba asustado —Tuviste suerte— dijo al hombre que temblaba tras el volante —Hiciste llorar a mi hijo… deberías pagarlo— siseó molesto congelando por completo al camión sin tocar al hombre —Por hoy te daré una segunda oportunidad, pero si vuelves a cometer algo así, te buscaré y te mataré— advirtió y siguió su camino hacia la tienda de osos, intentando calmar a Jör y distraerlo.

Thor observó a Loki pretender cruzar la calle, ahora estaba seguro, tenía un hijo, pues lo vio llevando a un bebé consigo y susurrando con ese gesto que vio únicamente en su madre, no supo si ir tras él o no, parecía tan feliz con su hijo, libre de Asgard, libre de él… entonces un estruendo de llantas y autos siendo arrastrados por un vehículo más grande lo sacó de su parálisis momentánea, Loki cruzaba la calle y aquellos autos iban en su dirección, le harían daño.

Corrió fuera del café llamando al Stormbreaker, no llegaría hasta ellos para contener el golpe, entonces Loki frenó aquellos autos con magia que jamás le vio usar, los sostuvo por los aires congelando todo a su paso, protegiéndose y a su hijo, el bebé comenzó a llorar y aquello enfureció a Loki, sin embargo, puso a todos a salvo. Thor se acercó lentamente al lugar observando junto a los curiosos que observaron tan magnífico poder proteger a todos de un desastre inminente, vio como Loki amenazaba al conductor responsable de aquel desastre y, tras unos momentos, le observó seguir su camino.

Lo siguió hasta la tienda de bebés donde él parecía distraer a su hijo de lo ocurrido, por fin pudo verlo, cabellos rubios, ojos esmeralda y, aquella sonrisa que veía en sueños, aquella que lo estaba atormentando. Vio a Loki tomar algunos juguetes, un oso de peluche, algunos otros animales y un par de cuentos infantiles antes de ir a la caja y pagar, Thor salió de la tienda dispuesto a encararlo cuando salga. 

—Mira cariño, mami compró esto para ti— decía Loki cuando salió de la tienda mostrando un juguete a su hijo con la mano que tenía libre. 

El bebé sonrió y Loki suspiró, quizás debería volver al Sanctum Sanctorum y terminar con el dichoso libro para volver a casa —Volvamos con el tío Stephen, después a casa ¿sí?— le dijo a Jör y él sonrió.

Loki anduvo unos pasos hasta que alguien lo tomó del brazo, reconoció ese agarre al instante —Loki— escuchó a Thor llamar su nombre, cerró los ojos intentando que aquello fuese una pesadilla —Por favor, Loki— no, no se trataba de una pesadilla, Thor interrumpió su camino obligándolo a verle.

—Thor— dijo asustado.

—Por fin te encontré— el Alpha intentó abrazarlo, sin embargo, Loki no lo permitió.

—Por favor, déjame seguir mi camino— pidió y el rubio afianzó aún más el agarre que tenía en Loki.

—No, no puedo— dijo con ese tono que usa cuando no piensa ceder —¿Por qué no me dijiste que tienes un hijo? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Te necesitamos en Nuevo Asgard— Thor observó al bebé y notó el detalle del collar que Valkyrie forjase tiempo atrás, se sintió molesto con ella ¿por qué le ocultó que sabía el paradero de Loki?

—Thor, déjanos ir… No tengo nada por hacer en Asgard, es tu Pueblo, no el mío, he hecho mi vida— amaba a Thor con locura, incondicionalmente, rompería el mismo cosmos si con eso Thor conseguía ser feliz, pero, también sabía que el peor error que puede cometer Thor es estar a su lado, aún si no hubiesen cruzado la línea a algo carnal, Loki siempre fue un problema para el Heredero de Asgard —Los Aesir quieren a alguien de su sangre con ellos, no a un Jotun, todos estamos donde debemos estar— sonrió con tristeza —déjame ir, necesito alimentar a mi hijo.

—Dime dónde encontrarte, dime dónde estarás y te dejaré ir— pidió desesperado Thor, no quería que Loki desapareciera otra vez, lo necesitaba con él, saber que está bien y que, cuando quisiera podría visitarlo.

Loki pareció meditarlo antes de pronunciar —Si debe ser así, volveremos a vernos, no sé cuándo o dónde, cuídate por favor— dijo antes de, dejar un beso superficial en los labios del rubio y desaparecer como si fuese una visión. 

Thor se quedó allí, a mitad de la acera con el corazón latiendo tan rápido como le es posible, con la suavidad de Loki aún en sus labios, con el aroma tierno y dulce del Omega, pasó un tiempo considerable hasta que se dio cuenta de un detalle, a sus pies se encontraba un peluche que supuso, era del hijo de Loki, lo levantó y sostuvo en sus manos con cariño ¿acaso eso sería lo único que tendría para recordar a Loki? Un beso y un peluche… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admito que no esperaba que el capítulo saliese tan largo, sé que no estoy actualizando en una fecha específica pero, intento hacerlo tan rápido como sea posible, por favor, tenerme algo de paciencia ¿sí?
> 
> Espero que les gustase el capítulo, recuerden que me encuentran como KittieBatch & Ships en Facebook y en todos lados como @KittieBatch, últimamente me está gustando eso de las historias en Instagram.
> 
> ¡Besos!


	4. Capítulo Cuatro: Consejero

**Capítulo Cuatro: Consejero**

A casi un mes de aquel fugaz encuentro con Thor, las cosas iban bien para Loki y Jör, aunque el moreno solía observar a la nada preguntándose si existía tiempo alguno en que pueda olvidar al rubio, quizás si las cosas fuesen diferentes podrían intentarlo.

El ruido de un auto entrando a su propiedad le hizo recordar que ese día Balder los llevaría a la ciudad para hacer algunas compras, cosas para el jardín y quizás uno que otro gustillo para su hijo. Afortunadamente Freyr se aseguraba que la solvencia económica no sea un problema.

­­­—¿Listos?— Balder entró a la casa yendo directamente a la cocina de donde se sirvió una cerveza helada.

—Casi— mencionó Loki desde la segunda planta, aún no decidía como vestir a Jör, al final eligió un atuendo al azar, aunque no menos favorecedor.

Tras unos minutos Loki bajó junto a Jör encontrándose con Balder echado en el sillón viendo un partido de Fútbol —Podemos ir otro día si quieres— sugirió el moreno.

—Claro que no, dijiste que querías ir hoy y yo te llevaré— comentó apagando la TV —Tu Príncipe azul está aquí.

—Literalmente azul— Loki tocó a Balder revelando en un segundo su apariencia Jotun.

—Vamos Loki, no me refería a eso— decía volviendo a su apariencia de siempre —De cualquier forma, es un poco injusto, eres mucho más poderoso que yo, juegas con ventaja.

—Sigue con los halagos y quizás te ganes mi interés.

Ambos rieron, desde que se conocieron forjaron una relación cercana, a Balder le encantaba pasar tiempo en casa de Loki, cuidando de Jör o conversando con el Omega, a ambos les gustaba la lectura, así que, tan pronto como Jör comenzó a dormir un poco más por las noches, presentó a Loki la literatura Midgardiana.

En la ciudad y con Balder llevando a Jör en el portabebés, entraron a una tienda de jardinería, Loki escogía algunas cosas preguntando al Alpha si aquello era adecuado, pues, algo que apenas dominaba era la jardinería y sus implicaciones, conocía la teoría, pero la práctica era otro asunto.

—Solo necesitamos un par de macetas— decía Balder tomando algunas semillas del anaquel.

Por casualidades del destino, Erik Selvig se hallaba en la misma tienda cuando ellos entraron. Supo reconocer a Loki de inmediato, sin embargo, el rubio con el que estaba no le parecía ni remotamente conocido, pero solo tuvo que sumar dos más dos para entender la relación de ellos; Loki y ese Alpha estaban juntos y tenían un hijo, recordó entonces la conversación que tuvo con su buen amigo Thor, él necesitaba saber que Loki estaba vivo y bien, que vivía en Alemania y tenía un hijo junto a un rubio.

No dudó ni dos segundos en escribirle un mensaje a Thor:

_Estoy en una tienda de jardinería en Berlín, tu hermano está aquí con su hijo y ¿esposo? Ahora puedes estar seguro de que está bien, no te atormentes más._

Erik no supo que aquel mensaje fue una bomba en la vida de Thor, él lo intuía, cuando se vieron en Nueva York, sabía que Loki debería estar con alguien, el padre del bebé que llevaba en brazos. Sin embargo, tener la confirmación de aquello le hacía doler el corazón.

Al volver a Nueva Asgard tras aquel encuentro no pudo tomarse en serio la búsqueda de Loki, sus peores miedos se volvieron realidad, un Aesir se contagió de una gripe Midgardiana, algo simple para quien ha crecido en Midgard, sin embargo, para un Aesir las cosas se complicaron, pronto no solo se trataba de uno, sino de dos infectados, día a día muchos presentaban problemas de salud. Las Sanadoras se vieron en dificultades para atender la epidemia, fue hasta que Valkyrie halló una posible cura tras una exhaustiva investigación, según dijo.

Prepararon un compuesto de hierbas y la ofrecieron a los infectados, unos días después Nuevo Asgard volvía a sus labores como si nada hubiese pasado. Entonces Thor pudo enfocarse en atender otros asuntos también urgentes.

Una noche recordó que Valkyrie forjó un collar a la luz de la luna, collar que vio en el hijo de Loki ¿Ella conocía su paradero? Todo apuntaba a que sí, no hacía falta ser un genio para entender que Carol también sabía sobre Loki, ella fue la primera en decirle que Loki estaba vivo… también mencionó el tema de un embarazo…

Pero ser el padre de ese niño era imposible, cometió el error de no asistir a Loki cuando lo necesitó, pero la furia de otra mentira lo cegó por completo.

De cualquier forma, con el mensaje de Selvig confirmaba que aquel niño tenía un padre y que ese padre estaba con Loki, quizás por ello no lo buscó, para vivir tranquilamente junto a su familia.

Aun así, a Thor le gustaría formar parte de la vida de su hermano, seguía creyendo que su lugar estaba a su lado, gobernando junto a él Asgard o, lo que quedaba. Cuando era niño siempre soñó que sería Loki quien se sentaría al Trono con él, no pensaba en otra persona decidiendo a su lado lo mejor para su Pueblo. Incluso con Jane, cuando la llevó a Asgard se obligó a proyectarla a su lado en el Trono, pero jamás lo logró, siempre tuvo la imagen de Loki sentado a su lado.

Su parte racional, que resultaba ser una muy pequeña, según mencionó Loki más de una vez, le decía que deje las cosas como están, que el moreno es feliz, tiene una vida que no quiere compartir con él, pero su parte irracional, la predominante, le gritaba que era tiempo de ir y buscar a Loki de una buena vez.

Y por obvias razones, Thor terminó haciendo lo segundo.

Su plan consistía en espiar a Valkyrie hasta encontrar una pista del paradero exacto de Loki. Sabía por Selvig que estaba en Berlin en aquella ocasión, pero, se lo encontró en Nueva York un mes atrás, Loki era el tipo de persona que va de un sitio a otro y nunca se sabe con exactitud donde verá el sol nacer.

Esperó paciente hasta que una noche su espionaje dio frutos, Valkyrie conversaba con alguien por teléfono, jamás decía su nombre o revelaba algo que pudiese llevar a que alguien adivine quien se encuentra del otro lado de la línea.

Esa semana apareció Carol y, con la excusa de un viaje juntas a un planeta lejano, se marcharon de Asgard el fin de semana, solo para volver el lunes con el aroma de un bebé sobre ellas, definitivamente se trataba del hijo de Loki.

Thor estaba por exigirle a Valkyrie que confiese dónde se encuentra Loki y que lo lleve a él, sin embargo, esa noche los sueños extraños volvieron.

Se vio en frente a una casa con un hermoso jardín donde Loki bailaba con su hijo bajo el sol de la mañana, el niño se abrazaba a su madre y reía como respuesta a los besos que daba el moreno en sus mejillas —Mi hermoso bebé— escuchó decir a Loki con amor —¿No te parece Thor? ¿No es el niño más lindo que jamás viste?— el moreno se dirigió a él, se acercó a ellos y sonrió.

—Lo es, lo es— repitió tomando suavemente por la cintura a Loki, sintió la calidez de su cuerpo, lo magnífico de su aroma, la suavidad de sus cabellos, por fin, estaba con él, Loki no volvería dejarle… Pero despertó.

El sol se asomaba tímidamente entre las montañas cuando Thor decidió salir de la cama y darse un baño en el lago, el agua helada le ayudaría a aclarar la mente.

Obsesionarse con Loki no era correcto, pero era lo que necesitaba, volvió de la muerte y esta vez no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, aun si implica aceptar que otro calienta su cuerpo por las noches y disfruta de su favor.

—¿Alguna vez pensarás en mí?— dijo con el cuerpo aún metido en las frías aguas del lago.

El viento sopló trayendo consigo la pluma de un cuervo negro, ¿qué su padre no pensaba dejarlo en paz incluso muerto? Una vez más le señalaba que Loki no era para él.

Thor siempre guardaría aquel viejo resentimiento hacia su padre por hacerle creer que Loki era su hermano y culparlo por “quererlo demasiado”. Era solo un adolescente que no sabía por qué su corazón se aceleraba como un loco desquiciado cuando veía Loki reposar tranquilamente sobre la hierba o cuando, por error se rozaban las manos bajo la mesa. Jamás atentó contra Loki de ninguna forma, pero Odín le hizo creer que, con tan solo pensar en él lo hacía.

Tiempo después se enteraría que Odín tuvo un plan todo el tiempo para Loki, lo casaría con un Aesir que él escogería y después lo obligaría a reclamar el Trono de Jotunheim para “unificar” a ambos reinos.

Thor nadó en lago intentando olvidar todo cuánto le preocupaba, Loki, su paradero, las acciones de Odín…

Fue Valkyrie quien se acercó al lago con un llamado urgente de Tony, lo necesitaban en el complejo, algo pasaba y todos tenía que estar allí.

Cuando Tony dijo todos, se refería a los cinco Vengadores y aquellos que ayudaron también en la derrota de Thanos.

Loki recibió una visita de lo más inesperada de Strange esa mañana, aprovechando el buen clima tomaba el desayuno junto a Jör y Balder en el jardín, entonces un enorme portal apareció anunciando que cierto hechicero hacía su entrada.

—¿Café?— ofreció Loki tan solo verlo.

—No me vendría mal— contestó cambiando su atuendo a uno más casual, dejando que la Capa vuelve por allí libre unos momentos.

—No tienes buena cara Hechicero— mencionó Balder ocupándose de que Jör se coma todo lo que está en el plato.

—Llevamos toda la noche sin dormir— Stephen se dejó caer en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa donde se servía el desayuno.

—¿Llevamos? ¿En qué estás metido Stephen?— cuestionó Loki poniendo un café doble frente al pobre Hechicero que lucía realmente agotado.

Tras dar un sorbo a su café y degustar algo del plato con comida que puso Loki frente a él, decidió contarles lo que pasó.

—SHIELD volvió a las andadas pretendiendo que todos los _Superhéroes_ estén a su disposición— informó Stephen y, ante la expresión de Balder y Loki de no tener idea de qué demonios está hablando el Hechicero, decidió explicarle esa pelea entre Steve y Tony años atrás y como eso causó que estuvieran con la guardia baja cuando atacó Thanos.

Strange explicó que el día anterior Tony llamó a todos los implicados en el asunto de Thanos para comunicarles las intenciones de SHIELD y llegar a un consenso de cómo actuar ante ellas, la anterior pelea dejó en claro que debían ir juntos por una solución y no permitir que nadie vuelva a fragmentar al equipo.

Lo más lógico sería negarse, pero debían tener un seguro que permitiese que los dejen en paz de una buena vez.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?— preguntó Loki terminando su desayuno.

—Llegó a oídos de SHIELD lo que hiciste en Nueva York y están pidiendo que formes parte de los _Súper_ porque ven potencial en ti.

—No— dijo Loki con seguridad —No haré nada de lo que SHIELD quiera, no me meto con nadie, no tengo intención de usar mi magia como lo hacen todos ustedes, solo me interesa estar con mi hijo, criarlo y, quizás, tomar las riendas de los negocios que me pertenecen, no pueden obligarme.

—Todos creen que necesitamos un plan y tú eres el que sabe planear cosas y salirse con la suya… Stark puede negociar que no te molesten, pero debes ayudarnos, ven conmigo al Complejo Vengadores.

—¿Les dijiste que puedes comunicarte conmigo?— preguntó molesto.

—No, dije que intentaría rastrear la magia que fue usada ese día, no saben nada sobre nuestra relación— aclaró Stephen.

—Sabes que solo tengo que pedirle a Carol que hable con Fury para que no me molesten, sería lo más inteligente de hacer, sin embargo, porque te has comportado bien conmigo, te ayudaré, pero no iré contigo, haz una conexión cuando estés con ellos para que puedan escucharme, no reveles mi identidad ¿comprendes?

—Lo tengo claro, siempre lo he tenido claro Loki— Stephen abrió un portal dispuesto a volver al Complejo Vengadores.

—Stephen— llamó Loki antes de que se marche —¿Crees que, de alguna forma, podría existir aún un vínculo entre Thor y yo? O quizás ¿un vínculo entre Jör y él?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Algunas noches sueño con él, pero no el tipo de sueño que le pasa a todos, estos son… vívidos, temo que algo nos una todavía, de ser así quiero terminarlo por completo.

—En mi conocimiento, no es probable, pero, me aseguraré de investigarlo.

Tras aquella promesa, Stephen volvió al completo donde todos esperaban por resultados de la búsqueda de aquella criatura de hielo, Thor se mantenía en silencio, sabía que no se trataba de otro que Loki, esperaba que Stephen lo trajese consigo, para su decepción el Hechicero volvió solo.

Él explicó sobre los términos de este misterioso personaje, dijo que no tenía intención en usar su poder como ellos lo hacían, que aquel momento fue un mero acto de protección, vivía una vida tranquila y no se metía con nadie, pero, los ayudaría a librarse de SHIELD.

—Activaré una conexión en unos minutos— comunicó Stephen —Quiere mantener su anonimato.

—¿Qué nos asegura que no está tramando algo peligroso?— habló Wanda con recelo.

—No lo hace— aseguró Strange —De ninguna manera tiene una intención oculta sobre el hecho de querer mantenerse lejos de todo esto.

A todos, aquella respuesta tan rápida y contundente por parte del Hechicero Supremo, les pareció bastante extraña, quizás era uno de esos Monjes que enseñaron a Stephen las Artes Místicas ¿por qué le defendería con tanta seguridad?

Thor, sin embargo, intuyó que Strange era cercano a Loki, ¿por qué le defendería de no ser así? Si lo pensaba, era algo natural que confíe en otro Hechicero. Y eso molestó a Thor, parecía que Loki confiaba en todos menos en él, Carol, Valkyrie, ahora Strange… No le parecía justo ser apartado de la vida del moreno.

—¿En qué piensas?— preguntó Bruce al observar lo pensativo que se hallaba el rubio.

—La magia me hace recordar— murmuró con un dejo de tristeza.

—¿Listos?— preguntó Stephen colocándose en el centro de la habitación en posición de loto.

Todos asintieron y él concentró su energía para establecer la conexión con Loki, tras unos minutos la habitación se volvió mucho más fría, anunciando que aquel extraño ser de hielo estaba presente de alguna forma que nadie supo comprender.

—¿Estás aquí _Hielito_?— Tony fue el primero en hablar, ganándose una mirada severa de Steve.

—Que malos modales tienes Stark— la voz arrogante de Loki sorprendió a todos, incluso al mismo Strange que creyó en que modificaría su voz.

—¿Loki?— fue Thor quien se apuró a hablar, observaba a todas partes buscando una pista de él.

—No tengo mucho tiempo ¿Qué quieren de mí?— Loki ignoró a Thor, no hablaría con él.

—SHIELD planea exigir que todos los…— comenzó a explicar Bruce.

—Sí, eso ya lo explicó Strange cuando se contactó conmigo, dime algo que no sepa.

—¿Cómo demonios estás vivo Cuernitos?— dijo Tony sorprendido —¿Eres un gato?

—Gigante de hielo, ¿van a decirme qué necesitan? Tengo cosas más interesantes que estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo con un grupo de idiotas.

Tony abrió la boca para decir algo, seguramente ofensivo, pero Steve se la cubrió con ambas manos y tomó el mando de la conversación.

—Loki, dadas las circunstancias, queremos solicitar que nos ayudes a hallar una forma de que SHIELD nos deje libres sin represalia alguna, incluyendo una represalia pública— explicó el Capitán aguantando el puntapié que le dio Tony para que lo deje hablar.

—Sería estúpido por parte de SHIELD tomar represalias públicas en contra de todos, la percepción pública es clara, todos _los aman_ — Loki dijo aquello burlón —si cualquiera va en contra de los _Salvadores del Universo_ , estaría en serios problemas… ¿Fury sabe de esto?

—Creemos que sí— esta vez habló Natasha —Fury está al mando de SHIELD y, aunque no directamente, toda decisión importante, como esta, pasa por su escritorio.

—¿Están seguros que se trata de Fury?— a Loki le parecía curioso que el amigo de Carol permitiera una tontería como esa, algo no estaba bien.

—¿De qué hablas?— Tony logró soltarse de Steve mordiéndolo —Explícate Cuernitos.

—He visto más de lo que ustedes podrían incluso llegar a imaginar, en un planeta lejano existen unas criaturas llamadas _Skrulls_ , son metamorfos, han estado en Midgard en más de una ocasión, no me extrañaría que alguno de ellos esté suplantando a Fury.

—¿Qué tan peligrosos son?— preguntó Steve.

—Más allá de una suplantación ocasional, no tengo conocimiento de que atenten con la seguridad de Midgard… ¿Han contactado con la mano derecha de Fury?— el silencio en la sala le hizo saber que no —¿En serio? No sé ni por qué me molesto con seres tan inferiores, su capacidad resulta limitada.

—¡Escucha Cuernitos…!— Otra vez Steve cubrió la boca de Tony para no meterse en un problema.

—Este asunto resultará fácil, busquen a Fury, si Goose no está con él, definitivamente es un Skrull.

—¿Quién es Goose?— dijo Wanda confundida.

—Un gato gordo que suele dormir en la oficina de Fury— explicó Clint.

—Yo no le llamaría así, es un Flerken, podría comerte en un segundo… pero eso no me importa, habiendo impartido mi sabiduría con ustedes, no vuelvan a buscarme, si lo intentan no prometo dejarlos vivir— amenazó Loki con seriedad, segundos después la habitación volvió a su temperatura normal y Strange se puso de pie.

—Ya escucharon lo que tienen que hacer— dijo el Hechicero —Debo volver al Sanctum Sanctorum— abrió un portal y se marchó.

Thor tomó su martillo y en silencio se fue, en aquella conexión con Loki pudo captar algo de su esencia mágica, fue el único truco que pudo aprender a hacer cuando su madre intentó enseñarle la magia Aesir. Se concentró y dirigió al Storm Breaker en la dirección donde parecía irradiar la energía de Loki, no podría esconderse más, Thor no lo dejaría desparecer otra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que actualicé? Bueno, como saben, estuve sin computadora así que compré una, pero el proceso de comprarla fue terrible por culpa de la pandemia. 
> 
> Ahora intentaré que las actualizaciones sean semanales.
> 
> En fin ¡Nos vemos pronto!


	5. Capítulo Cinco: Mentiroso

**Capítulo Cinco: Mentiroso**

Cuando Strange y Loki terminaron con la conexión, el Jotun necesitó un descanso, por suerte Jör estaba entretenido con Balder persiguiendo un par de mariposas que el Alpha atrajo para el bebé. —¿Cuánta magia crees que llegue a usar?— preguntó el rubio observando con interés a Jör.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— habló Loki aún recostado en uno de los sofás del jardín.

—Ahora tiene tu cabello— Jör sonrió, de pronto había cambiado el color de su cabello al tono de su madre.

Loki lo observó admirado antes de sonreír orgulloso —Parece que sí eres hijo mío— habló antes de ponerse de pie e ir a ellos.

—Te ves cansado— mencionó Balder acariciando con suavidad la espalda de Loki —Puedes ir a descansar, Jör y yo terminaremos con el jardín.

Loki pareció pensarlo un momento y asintió —¿Quieres ir a comer fuera después? Quiero un helado de esa tienda a la que me llevaste la semana pasada.

—Descansa y ya lo decidiremos después.

Loki se marchó a su habitación dejando a su hijo con Balder en el jardín, ambos se encargaron de quitar un par de hojas secas, Jör parecía divertirse con la actividad al aire libre. En algún momento estornudó, quizás por el polen, y, una especie de trueno resonó en el cielo. Balder lo vio con interés para después dejarlo pasar e ir al interior de casa.

Thor avanzó siguiendo el rastro dejado por Loki, deseaba tanto volver a verlo, preguntarle tantas cosas y, sobre todo, hacerle ver que él lo necesita. Entonces recordó que Loki hizo una vida, tuvo un hijo y seguramente estaba con alguien… ¿sería feliz?

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando en la lejanía un rayo dio contra la tierra, el rastro de Loki apuntaba hacia el sitio donde vio el rayo caer, sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió a ese lugar.

Al acercarse más al punto, Thor tuvo la impresión de que algo “conocido” le llamaba, y no, no se trataba de Loki, era algo más… o ¿alguien?

Observó el campo extenderse, se trataba de un área agrícola cercana a la capital de Alemania, una casa resaltaba por la hermosa estructura y el paradisiaco jardín con un estanque lo suficiente amplio para pasar el tiempo a su orilla. Sin hacer mucho ruido se acercó tanto como pudo, pues pudo sentir como una especie de escudo protegía el perímetro, seguramente Loki lo hizo.

En el jardín pudo ver dos figuras, un hombre y un bebé, era claro que quien llevaba al bebé en brazos no era Loki, respiró profundamente, aquel seguramente era el esposo de Loki, el padre de su hijo… Thor pudo marcharse en ese momento, pero no lo hizo, quería quedarse un poco más, hacer más profunda la herida, quizás así entendería que Loki no estaría más en su vida.

—¿Quieres jugar en el hielo?— escuchó decir al hombre llevando al bebé hasta el estanque, con tan solo tocar el agua esta se congeló por completo, como si estuviese en el más frío invierno, entonces también creó una capa de hielo en sus zapatos —Solo un momento, mamá está descansando y no podemos hacer mucho ruido.

Thor los observó patinar por el estanque, reír y divertirse, entonces se cuestionó sobre quién era ese tipo, ¿por qué tenía la capacidad de congelar el agua con un solo toque? ¿sería de uno de esos planetas que Loki visitó todas esas veces que fingió su muerte? ¿Allí se conocieron? Quizás era uno de los tantos trofeos que tuvo El Gran Maestro…

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo analizando el posible origen de aquel hombre hasta que la voz de Loki lo sacó de sus pensamientos —Balder ¿le pusiste protector solar a Jör?

—Lo olvidé— escuchó al rubio contestar.

Loki salió de la casa vestido con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas —Lo supuse, los gigantes de hielo también necesitamos protector solar en verano Balder— dijo el moreno, se acercó al estanque con el tuvo de protector solar y un sobrero para su hijo.

Con dulzura aplicó la crema sobre la piel delicada de su hijo, entonces observó a Balder quien también recibió protector solar —¿Crees que es joven para aprender a patinar?

—Cuando cumpla dos podremos entrenarlo bien, deberíamos ir a esquiar— propuso el rubio extendiendo la mano para que Loki se una a ellos en el estanque.

—No, solo tomaré el sol— dijo sentándose a la orilla —Y supervisaré que no pase nada.

Thor observaba en silencio aquella escena, Loki parecía feliz. Cuidaba de su hijo, de su esposo, tenía una vida de lo más tranquila, lo veía reír como no lo hacía desde hace años. Quizás no había caso alguno en pedirle que vuelva, arruinar lo que tiene.

Guardó sus intenciones de exigirle estar a su lado, no lo arruinaría para Loki otra vez. Así que extendió el Stormbreaker para ubicar el camino a casa, fue en ese momento que un rayo cruzó frente a su cara casi dando en él.

Balder y Jör salieron del estanque momentos antes para echarse junto a Loki y planear el cumpleaños de Frigg, pretendían hacerle una fiesta con todos sus amigos, que no eran pocos. El Alpha le daba algunas ideas a Loki que este consideraba por un momento y rechazaba de no ser suficiente interesante. El cielo lentamente comenzó a oscurecerse, no tanto para considerar una tormenta, pero sí extraño para un día cálido de verano.

—Mamá— pronunció Jör y señaló en dirección al cielo, fue cuando un rayo cruzó desde Jör hasta un intruso.

Loki se puso de pie asustado —Mierda— dijo, ¿cómo los encontró Thor?

El rubio los observaba sorprendido y quizás asustado.

El Omega se elevó hasta la altura de Thor para enfrentarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— cuestionó preparado para atacar. Defendería a su hijo incluso de su padre de ser necesario —¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Seguí tu rastro… ¿Qué fue eso?— dijo el rubio, aquel rayo… ¿qué era ese niño? ¿Por qué era capaz de expulsar rayos como lo hace él?

—Mi hijo es un Jotun, tenemos capacidades que ustedes no— esperaba que Thor lo crea, era la única explicación que se le ocurrió dar, estaba metido en un gran problema.

Lo pensó por un momento, por intentar alejarse de Thor otra vez, ocultarse o… —Compórtate, te presentaré a mi familia.

Se aseguró de quitar el escudo que los protegía para que Thor pudiese acercarse a su casa, en el jardín Balder aún sostenía en brazos a Jör observando con curiosidad al invitado. El bebé por su parte extendió sus brazos hacia su madre para recibir su cariño.

—Él es mi hijo, Jör— dijo ante la mirada curiosa de Thor que se acercó al bebé.

—Tiene tus ojos y tu nariz… también tu sonrisa, se parece a ti— comentó.

—Y tiene el cabello de su padre— habló Loki —Por cierto, este es Balder, el padre de Jör.

Balder tuvo que guardarse su sorpresa por la mentira, se limitó a sonreír —Este es Thor— escuchó a Loki decir y entonces lo comprendió.

—Tu eres el Aesir— dijo intentando ser lo más educado posible —Con el tiempo, Loki le contó sobre el padre de Jör, quien era y por qué decidió ocultarse de él. Aunque no entendía por completo sus razones, sabía que en todo lo referente a Loki, todo siempre es complicado. —Balder Wolff, gracias por visitarnos.

—Thor Odinson— a pesar de lo amable que fue Balder, Thor no pudo evitar sentirse molesto con la sola existencia de ese Alpha, robó a Loki de su lado y no lo dejaría ir jamás —Rey de Asgard… ¿Podemos hablar en privado Loki?

El moreno asintió y Balder llevó a Jör al interior para darle algo de jugo y ver la TV

Una vez solos, Thor se abalanzó sobre Loki, lo abrazó con fuerza, rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos y enterró su rostro en el cuello del moreno, Loki siempre fue su hogar, de alguna forma, incluso con Jane, nunca se sintió tan bien como cuando tenía a Loki cerca. Pero ahora, el aroma de Loki era imperceptible para él.

—¿Qué pasó? No te siento, tu aroma…

—Es porque estoy con Balder, solo él puede sentirme ahora— mintió Loki, era obvio que se debía al vínculo roto entre ellos. Aún si lo tenía tan cerca, Thor no volvería a notar su esencia.

—Imposible, eso es imposible Loki.

—Lo es cuando ambos somos Jotun… Balder es un Jotun, tan puro como yo, ¿no es lógico? Estoy con quien debo estar, en el sitio donde siempre debí estar.

—Loki, dime si estás en contra de tu voluntad, acabaré con él, los llevaré a ti y a tu hijo— Thor parecía realmente alterado, siempre entendía todo al revés.

—No estoy en contra de mi voluntad, Balder no ha hecho nada para dañarme u obligarme a nada, es bueno con Jör y conmigo, nos cuida, nos protege. Escucha, este es mi lugar, el lugar que mi madre preparó para mí antes de que los Aesir lo mataran— dijo lo último con rencor — estoy con mi gente, ellos cuidan de mí.

—Asgard también es tu Pueblo, ellos te ven como su Príncipe— Thor sabía que Odín cometió errores, que la historia de Loki estaba bañada de sangre por culpa de Asgard, pero las buenas personas que intentaban recuperar sus vidas en Nuevo Asgard sufrieron por la muerte de Loki, le querían realmente.

—Siéntate Thor, voy a contarte una historia que quizás desconozcas— suspiró Loki guiándolo hasta uno de los sofás del jardín.

El rubio lo siguió y obedeció sus instrucciones, sabía que Loki guardaba muchos secretos, escucharía uno de ellos en ese momento.

—Jotunheim cayó por la avaricia y el deseo de poder de Odín, junto a su ejército libró una batalla para despojar a los Jotun de su independencia, volverlos sus esclavos y aprovecharse de sus conocimientos. Mis padres lucharon, pero mi madre sabía que no vencerían, así que decidieron enviar a un grupo de Jotuns a Midgard para esconderse, así, si Odín lograba sus objetivos, siempre contarían con una esperanza de que un día Jotunheim vuelva a ser libre. Se envió a un primer grupo y, se organizó a un segundo para emprender la travesía. Mi madre planeaba venir con ellos y traerme consigo, pero Odín llegó mucho antes de lo planeado… intentó esconderme de ellos, de su furia ciega. Odín asesinó a mi madre y me robó de las ruinas de mi pueblo, por eso cuando llegaron por mí para traerme a Midgard no me encontraron, sin embargo, ellos siempre esperaron por mí.

Loki guardó silencio un momento, aquello le causaba dolor y mucha ira, si hubiese sabido todo eso cuando Odín aún vivía, él mismo le hubiese enterrado un cuchillo, pero el maldito de Odín murió sin pagar por nada de lo que hizo.

—Odín me llevó como un trofeo de guerra, me “adoptó” porque era un pobre huérfano inocente, él no fue tonto, otros niños también estaban allí, pero me llevó sabiendo que era el legítimo heredero al trono de Jotunheim… que decidiera negarme el trono de Asgard no fue por casualidad, tenía planeado obligarme a reclamar el trono de Jotunheim, descubrí que incluso ya había concretado un matrimonio para mí con un noble Aesir que se “sacrificaría” al tomar como esposo a una criatura como yo, para tener el control de ambos reinos, para hacer de Asgard el amo de Jotunheim… Si alguna vez te preguntaste por qué odiaba tanto a Odín, puedes ir tomando una idea de mis razones.

—Loki, ¿por qué no dijiste nada? Yo…

—¿Me defenderías de tu padre? Thor, esa es una mentira, él supo educarte para que veas con buenos ojos sus acciones, te enseñó su parte buena, pero yo, de no ser por Frigga, quizás jamás hubiese podido escapar de sus garras, ella me protegió de lo que Odín pretendía hacer conmigo.

—No sé que decir… No lo sé— murmuró Thor, aquella era mucha información para él, sabía que Odín siempre hizo una diferencia entre ambos, pero, aquello que Loki le contaba parecía no corresponder a la imagen de padre que él tenía, y aún así, sabía que Loki no jugaría con algo así.

—No tienes que decir nada Thor— Loki palmeó el hombro de su hermano para darle ánimo —No tienes que intentar componer nada… eso pasó hace mucho, quizás las cosas serían diferentes, pero, ahora soy libre, estoy en donde quiero estar.

—Perdón. Sé que fui inconsciente contigo, que también mis acciones pudieron dañarte, jamás imaginé que vivías un infierno…— se disculpó Thor.

—No todo fue malo, tuve a Frigga, te tuve a ti… siempre fuiste un bruto, pero, sé que me querías… y yo también te quise, y al igual que tú, cometí errores. Ahora podemos escoger quién queremos ser— dijo suave —No estoy enojado contigo, pero quiero que respetes que ahora, he elegido qué camino tomar y esta vez no me llevará a Asgard.

—¿Me permitirás visitarte?— aquel fue un ruego, Thor le rogaba por estar en su vida.

Loki guardó silencio un momento, amaba a Thor, tenerlo cerca sería una tontería, dejarlo entrar a su vida… tenía que ser fuerte, negarse, recordar por qué se escondió de él.

—Solo cuando una emergencia ocurra, sabemos que soy un mal en tu vida que no necesitas.

—Claro que no Loki, tu me haces bien, siempre me has ayudado, me has dicho por dónde ir, por favor.

—Mi querido Thor, es mi decisión… estaré aquí si tu Pueblo sufre, para ofrecerte una palabra de aliento, pero si intentas entrar por completo en nuestras vidas, me temo que esta vez no volverás a saber de nosotros.

Thor sabía que aquella era una advertencia, Loki nunca amenazaba si no pensara cumplir con ello, así que, con una sonrisa triste dijo —Cuídate Loki, sé feliz con ellos— Thor elevó el Stormbreaker y se marchó de allí en una ráfaga de viento. Loki observó al cielo con una lágrima solitaria resbalando por sus mejillas.

Era lo mejor, sabía que solo así, Thor podría encontrar algo mejor para su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------------------  
> Un capítulo más ¡Cumplí con actualizar esta semana!  
> Espero seguir con la buena racha e ir avanzando en la historia  
> ¿creen que Thor se quede lejos de Loki?  
> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> ¡Nos vemos pronto!  
> Besos


	6. Capítulo Seis: Inconsciencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento no actualizar antes, estuve viendo The Untamed y me leí la novela, así que, como ya había dicho en Facebook, no tenía cabeza para pensar en otra cosa que en el WangXian, al que por cierto estoy pensando crearle un fic...
> 
> En fin, espero que les guste este capítulo, salió algo largo... 
> 
> ¡Hasta la siguiente actualización!

**Capítulo Seis: Inconsciencia**

Pasaron dos semanas desde que alguien observó con sus propios ojos a Thor, nadie supo qué fue lo que sucedió para que el Rey de Asgard de pronto se aparte de todo, incluso de sus obligaciones, por suerte Valkyrie tomó el asunto en sus manos, logrando que todos trabajen sin distracciones. Carol intentó razonar con él, pero, no consiguió nada.

Aquella situación estaba arruinando los planes de Valkyrie y Carol, pensaban escapar una semana, ir a visitar a Loki y Jör, y pasar tiempo a solas, ahora todo se complicaba, si Thor no salía de su cueva, no podrían hacer mucho, más que seguir trabajando en Nuevo Asgard. Y ante la decepción de sus planes arruinados, Carol recibió una llamada para asistir a una reunión en las oficinas de SHIELD, por lo que, tras comentarlo con su novia, se marchó.

Thor estaba por terminar con toda la reserva de alcohol de Nuevo Asgard, sabía que era una estupidez beber hasta el cansancio, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Pasaron tres meses desde que vio a Loki junto a su nueva familia, al principio, aunque se sentía triste, intentó encerrarse en trabajar para levantar Asgard, se levantaba temprano, se ocupaba con responsabilidad de sus obligaciones como Rey, nadie notó nada, incluso él llegó a concluir que estaría bien sin Loki.

Sabía que estaba vivo, sabía donde podría encontrarlo en caso de necesitarlo, Loki se veía feliz con su hijo y su _esposo_ , aunque la palabra aún le causaba cosquillas, y un regusto amargo, era lo que es, el esposo de Loki.

Fue un día que, paseando por las calles de Nueva York observó a Loki de lejos, él caminaba tranquilamente llevando en un porta bebés a su hijo, el pequeño jugaba con los cabellos de su madre sujetos débilmente por una goma. Quiso correr hacia él, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, el esposo llegó a ellos con un par de helados, ofreció uno a Loki y él probó el otro, el bebé estiró sus manitas para tomar algo de aquel que sostenía Loki, por sus intenciones terminó manchando el rostro de su madre, el esposo se apresuró a limpiarlo y siguieron su camino entre risas.

Aquello era demasiado para el pobre Thor, se había resignado en superficie, sin embargo, parecía que aún mantenía esperanzas de que Loki esté a su lado. Thor jamás fue el tipo de persona que analiza sus sentimientos, él actúa por impulso, pero esa noche, al volver a casa, los analizó.

Siendo niños, hizo un berrinche tan fuerte porque no le dejaron jugar en el Trono, que causó una tormenta terrible, a pesar de las dulces palabras para convencerlo de que olvide el asunto, Thor corrió hasta su habitación hecho una furia, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente. La lluvia caía sin clemencia acompañada de horribles truenos. Para la cena, Thor tampoco salió de sus habitaciones, Frigga se preocupó que intentó una vez hablar con él, sin embargo, nadie respondió a sus intentos de conciliación.

Cuando todos se habían dado por vencidos, Loki se acercó a la puerta de su hermano y, cerrando los ojos, se proyectó en el interior de la habitación —Thor, ven a comer— dijo con esa dulce voz de niño, ¿cuántos años tendrían? Aún no entraban a la adolescencia, seguían siendo solo unos niños.

—No— dijo aún molesto sin siquiera voltear a ver a su hermano.

—Entonces me comeré toda la carne— anunció Loki comenzando a volverse transparente.

—¿Tú? Pero si no te gusta comer más de un trozo— se burló volteando a verlo por fin, al ver que la figura comenzaba a desaparecer corrió a abrir la puerta de su habitación, en el pasillo encontró a Loki recostado en la pared temblando.

Loki aún no era tan poderoso para lograr hacer correctamente una proyección, sin embargo, era la única forma de asegurarse que su hermano estaba bien.

Thor tomó en sus brazos a Loki y lo llevó al interior de su habitación, con cuidado ambos subieron a la cama y el rubio abrazó a su hermano intentando que dejase de temblar —Si no eres fuerte ¿por qué haces cosas así?— lo regañó al mismo tiempo que entraban bajo las mantas y se arropaban.

—Soy fuerte— respondió Loki —Muy fuerte.

Tras unos momentos de silencio en que Thor abrazó a su hermano para aliviar las consecuencias de hacer algo tan complicado como una proyección, Loki volvió a hablar —Todo es tu culpa, soy fuerte, son esos malditos truenos.

El rubio jamás tuvo conocimiento sobre el miedo de Loki hasta ese día, sintiéndose culpable Thor detuvo de golpe los truenos causados por su mal humor, no quería que nada perturbe a su hermano menor, éste dejó de temblar casi al instante, sonriendo abrazó a su hermano murmurando un “Gracias”.

Aquel recuerdo golpeó con fuerza al rubio mientras pensaba en su pasado, aquellos días en que Loki dormía en sus brazos cuando una tormenta llegaba quedaron en el pasado, ahora, eran otros brazos los que sostenían a Loki, era otro quien se perdía en su aroma, incluso extraña los comentarios ácidos del moreno. Jamás se dio cuenta, ni cuando estuvo con Jane, pero Loki siempre fue especial para él.

Pero, jamás se trató de esa forma especial por tratarse de su hermano, fue otro tipo de _especial_ , ese tipo en que tan solo verlo se corta la respiración, en que, cuando está en la habitación todo parece que mejora… todas aquellas ocasiones en que paseaban juntos por el bosque hablando de cosas sin relevancia o los entrenamientos en que Thor tenía que controlarse para que no partirle la cara a todo aquel que insinuara, con intenciones ocultas, cualquier cosa sobre la belleza de su hermano.

A su mente vino una ocasión en que, caminando por el bosque, encontraron un río no tan profundo donde podrían nadas, al principio, Loki se negó rotundamente, Thor insistió un par de veces más hasta que el moreno cedió. Desnudos entraron al agua, Loki nadó con gracia por las aguas tranquilas y Thor se sumergió buscando algo interesante en el fondo, sin embargo, lo único interesante en ese sitio era Loki. Eran adolescentes y quizás las hormonas estaban demasiado exaltadas ese día… Thor llegó hasta donde Loki flotaba tranquilo, sin pensarlo mucho lo tomó de la cintura para abrazarlo quedando frente a frente.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Loki sorprendido, no estaba disgustado, solamente parecía no comprender qué pretendía su hermano.

—Nada— mintió, claro que pasaba algo, pasaba que se estaba dejando llevar por sus deseos y no estaba siendo racional.

Loki soltó una risa alta y divertida —¿Vas a soltarme?— dijo coqueto, ¿acaso se sentía igual que Thor? ¿Acaso también ansiaba…?

—No.

La voz del rubio fue contundente, no quería dejarlo ir y no lo haría, Thor se caracterizaba por ser terriblemente terco —Ahora eres mío— murmuró antes de, en un impulso llevar sus manos hasta los redondos y suaves glúteos de su hermano, Loki no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque en ese momento Thor lo besó, con verdadero deseo el rubio no le dio oportunidad de negarse a sus deseos.

Aquel beso dejó mudo por un momento a Loki, sin embargo, cuando separaron sus labios el moreno aprovechó para rodear con sus piernas las caderas de Thor y atraer la erección creciente en el rubio hacia su entrada.

No estaban tan locos para que Thor entre en él, sin embargo, para aliviarse Thor se frotó contra él logrando que ambos encontraran aquella experiencia placentera, no sabían exactamente qué hacían, si eso se consideraba sexo o no, pero, antes de poder averiguarlo, volvieron a besarse con hambre apagando los jadeos y gemidos que salían de ambos, hasta que el grito de Loki al lograr el clímax irrumpió la tranquilidad del lugar, Thor no tardó mucho en alcanzar el orgasmo.

Tras unos momentos abrazados en que Thor aún besaba el cuello de Loki disfrutando de su aroma sintió que sus ojos se nublaban por completo y todo se volvía negro.

El segundo recuerdo dejó congelado a Thor, ¿de dónde vino? Recordaba aquel día de forma diferente, el paseo en el bosque, nadar en el río, pero, en su memoria, Loki jamás entró al agua, es más, se echó sobre el paso a tomar una siesta, después el se visitó y volvieron a casa.

¿De dónde demonios salió esa visión? ¿Acaso era real?

No lo entendía.

¿Por qué su mente ahora le mostraba una versión diferente de aquella ocasión?

Thor pasó toda la noche dando vueltas a aquel recuerdo, no encontraba nada, ni una pista de por qué ahora tenía dos versiones del mismo día, no lo comprendía, por mucho que lo pensó, la única conclusión que obtuvo fue que, imaginó todo eso, creó una versión alternativa para ese momento, seguramente fue lo que sucedió. En ese entonces él no sabía que Loki no era su hermano, haberlo _tomado_ , de esa forma, definitivamente no estaba bien, nada bien.

Fue al amanecer que por fin sus ojos se cerraron ante el agotamiento y durmió unas horas.

A partir de esa noche, Thor se volvió taciturno, apenas si hablaba y no parecía trabajar con eficiencia, descuidaba algunas labores y comenzó a beber todos los días, al principio a nadie le llamó la atención ese comportamiento, beber siempre fue parte de un Aesir, sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, los cambios en Thor comenzaron a hacerse más notorios, estaba tan irritable que nadie podría contradecirlo, parecía que llevaba la furia metida en el pecho, dispuesta a salir a la menor provocación.

Valkyrie actuaba como muralla entre el mal humor de Thor y el resto de los Aesir, por fin, un día Thor decidió no salir más de su habitación, en las últimas dos semanas solo rugía pidiendo más alcohol, no comía siquiera, la situación parecía rebalsarse por donde se viera. Incluso Carol encontró aquello alarmante, pensó en darle un par de buenos golpes para que dejara de ser un idiota y se hiciera cargo de sus obligaciones, sin embargo, era claro que ni todos los golpes del mundo podrían arreglar lo que estaba más con él.

Por las noches algunos lo habían escuchado llorar, a veces a grandes voces otras veces a susurros, llegaron a creer que comenzaba a volverse loco, no sería el primer Rey de Asgard que cayera en la locura, además, con todo lo que vivió, definitivamente tenía algo de derecho de perder la cordura por un tiempo.

—No sé qué hacer con él— confesó Valkyrie a Carol cuando estuvieron a solas en las habitaciones de la primera —Sé que sufre, algo lo está matando, pero no sé como ayudarlo, aliviar un poco su sufrimiento para que pueda salir de la mierda en la que está.

Carol lo pensó por un momento ¿por qué de un momento se hundió por completo? La situación claramente empeoraría, y, como si invocara a la desgracia, un trueno se dejó escuchar con tanta fuerza que las paredes de las casas temblaron y alguna ventana estuvo a punto de quebrarse.

—Mierda— soltó Carol —Se salió de control.

Ambas corrieron hacia la casa en que vivía Thor, se hallaba iluminada por los rayos que parecían emanar de ella, Carol podría luchar con él para hacerlo dormir por un tiempo, sin embargo, no podrían asegurar que nadie salga dañado, así que se quedaban sin opciones.

Entonces, como si algo hubiese iluminado el cielo de sus nebulosos pensamientos con una luz salvadora, Carol dijo —Debemos llamar a Loki.

Aquella era una locura, Loki no quería saber nada de Nuevo Asgard, los Aesir y mucho menos de Thor, ambas sabían que llevaba una vida tranquila con su hijo, apartado de toda la mierda que vivió, pero, en ese momento quizás podría ser el único que calme a Thor.

En una ocasión, tras escapar del Ragnarok, Thor se salió de control, parecía demasiado inestable por los últimos acontecimientos, su cuerpo comenzó a chispear y la nave en que viajaban resintió la fuerte cantidad de energía, a pesar de que Loki era el tipo de persona al que ahora todos temían, varios se acercaron para pedir su ayuda en la tarea de calmar a Thor, quien ahora vagaba por los pasillos amenazando con quemar circuitos y personas al mismo tiempo, Heimdall intentó contenerlo pero fue enviado por los aires.

—Bestia— dijo Loki saliendo a su encuentro —¡Basta!— ordenó acercándose sin temor de ser quemado.

Thor pareció reconocerlo al instante, las chispas disminuyeron, Loki siguió avanzando hasta tenerlo frente a sí, entonces, le dio una bofetada al rubio —¡Mira lo que causas! Eres un Rey muy patético— se burló Loki, las chispas volvieron a intensificarse por un momento, entonces, por fin se apagaron y Thor dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre Loki, murmurado algunas cosas que solo Loki comprendió.

—Eres realmente molesto— dijo Loki y, con suavidad lo llevó hasta su habitación para que descansara.

Aquella historia la conoció Valkyrie de uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de esa nave, en su momento se lo comentó a Carol al vuelo, ahora resultaba útil conocer esa información.

—Es nuestra última opción si no quieres que Nuevo Asgard se vuelva cenizas— apuró Carol cuando la fuerza de los rayos se intensificó.

—¡Mierda!

Entonces, Valkyrie llamó a Loki.

Era cerca de media noche cuando Loki abrió los ojos asustado, una pesadilla lo seguía desde hace semanas, o quizás, un recuerdo. Volvía a aquel momento en que estaban en esa nave escapando de lo que quedaba de Asgard, varias personas corrían hasta sus habitaciones para rogarle que los ayude, Thor vagaba por los pasillos echando chispas, no distinguía a nadie, por lo que le daba igual si quemaba a más de uno o si causaba estragos en la nave. Loki suspiró agotado, ¿acaso Thor no comprendía en la situación en la que estaban?

Salió al pasillo cuando él casi llegaba a la altura de la puerta de su habitación, en ese momento Heimdall salió volando ante la energía que emanaba de Thor, el moreno sonrió y gritó —¡Bestia!— con solo decir aquello Thor pareció ubicarlo, ahora estaban parados a unos cuantos metros a mitad del pasillo, varios ojos lo observaban con temor, seguramente estaban pensado que Loki solo complicaría aún más las cosas —¡Basta!— ordenó molesto, ya suficiente tenía con la situación en que se encontraban para lidiar con los berrinches de Thor.

Thor pareció entenderlo porque las chispas de su cuerpo disminuyeron considerablemente, Loki sonrió complacido y se acercó con tranquilidad —¡Mira lo que causas! Eres un Rey muy patético— regañó, Thor pareció descontrolarse otra vez, sin embargo, las chispas terminaron por completo, Loki se encontraba ahora cara a cara con él —¿Otra vez tienes ganas de sexo?— susurró Loki para que nadie lo escuchara, solía molestarlo con ese tipo de cosas cuando no se controlaba, le decía que su falta de sexo hacía que su poder fuera un desastre.

Entonces Thor dejó caer su peso sobre Loki, su rostro se recostó en la curvatura de su cuello, cerca del punto que debería morder el Alpha para volver a Loki su Omega, entonces, con voz pesada dijo —Sé mío— Loki se echó a reír, Thor definitivamente estaba loco —Sé mío, ahora, solo mío— lo escuchó decir una vez más y le pareció aún más gracioso.

—Eres realmente molesto— soltó Loki y con suavidad tiró de Thor guiándolo hasta su habitación para que dejara de hacer un desastre. Tan pronto entraron el rubio lo abrazó con fuerza, acorraló el cuerpo de Loki entre la puerta y su propio cuerpo —Solo duerme— murmuró Loki intentando sonar autoritario, aunque su voz estaba llena de sorpresa.

Thor sonrió y dijo —No— entonces se presionó aún más contra el cuerpo de Loki haciéndolo consciente de su ya creciente erección —Te dije que serías mío.

El sudor bañaba el rostro de Loki, ¿por qué soñaba con ese recuerdo en particular? Creía que estaba enterrado en lo más profundo de su mente…

Antes de que pudiera siquiera obtener una respuesta, el teléfono sonó, era Valkyrie.

Se escuchaba agitada, la llamada se cortaba a momentos —Sin control… lluvia… quemará todo… ayuda… Ven— fueron las pocas palabras que Loki pudo comprender, de alguna forma, el sueño de hace unos momentos parecía una premonición de lo que estaba ocurriendo en Nuevo Asgard.

Lo pensó un momento, se prometió no volver a Asgard, nueva o vieja, era algo que no quería hacer, sin embargo, era una situación complicada y Valkyrie debería estar desesperada para pedirle aquello —Bien— fue todo lo que dijo Loki tras un momento de meditación.

Salió de la cama de un salto, se vistió con lo primero que encontró, apenas peinó sus cabellos y corrió a la habitación de Jör para tomarlo en sus brazos, lo cubrió con gruesas mantas para evitar que el frío lo moleste, aunque, bueno, un gigante de hielo con frío… pero Jör no era puro, así que debía prevenir. Abrió un portal hacia Nuevo Asgard, tan pronto como llegó pudo darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

La mayoría de los Aesir huían despavoridos hacia la zona de la playa, allí estaban Valkyrie y Carol intentando calmarlos, Loki se acercó a ellas sosteniendo a Jör que dormía apacible, como si el ruido y el desastre le diera igual —Cuídalo— dijo poniendo a su hijo en los brazos de Carol.

—¡¿Por qué lo trajiste?!— reprendió Valkyrie.

—¡Por qué no hay niñeras a las tres de la mañana!— dijo.

Por un momento las personas que estaban en el muelle se callaron al ver quien era el recién llegado, no salían de su asombro, ¿no se supone que estaba muerto?

—Cuiden de mi hijo— habló dejando claro que si algo incluso despeinaba sus cabellos lo lamentarían.

Entonces Loki avanzó hasta el sitio donde la energía se concentraba, el resplandor podría cegarlo, pero no pasó, sus ojos se volvieron de un intenso color naranja, en ese momento una figura salió de la casa, era Thor. Estaba furioso, Loki podía sentirlo, estaba fuera de control.

—¡Bravo!— dijo Loki con sarcasmo aplaudiendo —¡Mira la mierda que estás haciendo! Eres un Rey muy patético— añadió antes de echarse a reír, en el interior estaba preocupado, no sabía si su presencia sería capaz de controlarlo o debería atacarlo.

Thor lo observó de inmediato, sin embargo, pareció dudar —¡Tú!— rugió señalándolo con uno de sus dedos —Tú— volvió a repetir.

—Yo, sí yo… yo ¿qué?— se burló el moreno acercándose solo un poco más —Si no sabes hablar, entonces, no lo hagas, las bestias malas deben ser castigadas— añadió sin dejar de avanzar, metiéndose con él se aseguraba de atraer toda su atención a sí y que los Aesir no se volvieran un blanco.

Thor cayó en su juego, porque toda su atención se fijó en Loki, avanzó a él disminuyendo la cantidad de energía que salía de su cuerpo, los truenos volviéndose menos salvajes —Mira que buen chico eres, ahora solo deja de intentar quemar todo— felicitó Loki sin dejar de avanzar, en ese punto los separaban solo un par de metros, Thor se apuró a llegar hasta él.

—Oye, no quiero quemarme, apágate primero— advirtió Loki cuando lo vio venir, hablaba en serio a pesar de usar un tono más juguetón, no sabía si podría resistir la intensidad del calor que emanaba de Thor.

El rubio lo entendió así que, de pronto, toda la energía, los truenos, incluso la lluvia que comenzaba a caer cesó por completo, el Alpha se apuró a llegar hasta Loki, como si de un loco se tratara lo tomó de los hombros asegurándose de que se trataba de él y no de una ilusión, tras asegurarse que se trataba de Loki tiró de él hasta la casa de la que momentos antes salió, el moreno no opuso resistencia, aún estaban en un punto complicado.

El aroma a quemado inundaba el lugar, Loki dibujó un gesto de disgusto en su rostro, Thor lo observó creyendo que se trataba de una reacción a él, estuvo a punto de iniciar a emanar energía, pero Loki aclaró de inmediato —Esto huele a quemado, hay que abrir una ventana— sugirió haciendo un gesto con la mano abriendo una de las ventanas.

Thor siguió tirando de él con fuerza, hasta que llegaron a la habitación, la cama y todo el sitio era un caos —Espera— dijo Loki, susurró algo y de pronto la habitación se hallaba limpia y la cama estaba hecha —Mucho mejor.

Thor asintió y, en un movimiento rápido, empujó al moreno hasta la cama, Loki no dijo nada, sabía que necesitaría contacto, esperaba que no fuese necesario el sexo. —Mío— murmuró Thor posándose sobre Loki, parecía observarlo con verdadero interés, parecía meditar algo, el Omega por su parte sonrió y se movió para sacarse la chaqueta que lo cubría, Thor entendió aquello como una señal y se apuró a romper la camiseta de Loki para desnudarlo.

—No, no, ¿qué haces?— dijo cubriéndose el área del pecho.

—MÍO— repitió Thor atacando a Loki con un beso lleno de deseo, sus labios se movían demandantes de ser correspondidos, el moreno dudó en corresponder, estaba en clara desventaja, su cuerpo era presionado por la mole de músculos que es Thor, estar en esa posición, en aquel momento parecía un deja vú.

Loki por fin correspondió al beso dejándose llevar, debía admitir que ansiaba tanto estar en esa posición, sometido bajo los deseos de Thor, a su merced… anhelaba tanto estar con él, besarlo, dejar que lo acaricie…

Thor llevó sus manos hasta el inicio de los pantalones de Loki y sin mucho esfuerzo tiró de ellos hasta que no estuvieron más en el cuerpo del moreno, hizo lo mismo con su ropa interior, en ese momento tenía desnudo, bajo su cuerpo, Loki. —Está bien, está bien si solo nos quedamos así— dijo el Omega cuando notó que Thor parecía dudar si avanzar o no. Incluso estaría dándole un escape a Loki de esa situación.

Pero Thor no pensaba dejarlo ir, en un movimiento rápido desgarró sus propias ropas y se posó entre las piernas de Loki —No— dijo el moreno encogiéndose al ser consciente de las intenciones de Thor.

—Sí— respondió tranquilo el Alpha antes de volver a besarlo con la misma intensidad de antes, Loki se dejó llevar, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Thor evitando que se aparte de él.

El Alpha no se detuvo ni un momento, continuó besando a Loki a medida que dirigía su ya firme erección a la entrada del moreno, quizás si estuviera en todos sus sentidos se preocuparía por prepararlo, pero él no lo estaba pensando, actuaba por puro instinto, así que, sin pensarlo mucho, entró en él. Loki mordió sus labios para ahogar un grito de dolor, aquella acción hizo a Thor entender que fue muy brusco.

—Lo siento— murmuró volviendo a besarlo para relajarlo.

—No te muevas, tengo que acostumbrarme— murmuró Loki en sus labios, Thor dejó de besarlo un momento para dirigirse a su cuello y lamer aquel punto tan especial en Loki, sin embargo, soltó un gruñido molesto.

—No puedo— dijo, era claro que no podía sentir el aroma de Loki, cuando la conexión se rompió incluso la capacidad de percibir el aroma del Omega se le fue negado, en una época normal aquello era útil, así Loki se ocultó durante mucho tiempo de él, sin embargo, en esos momentos podría ser un terrible inconveniente, Thor aún era inestable, ahora estaba molesto por no poder sentir la esencia de Loki.

El moreno no tuvo otra opción, mordió uno de sus labios con fuerza dejando escapar un hilillo de sangre y atrajo a Thor para besarlo, tan pronto como hizo aquello el Alpha se relajó, de pronto toda la esencia de Loki dio en su sentido del olfato —Delicioso— murmuró volviendo a su punto de origen lamiendo y besando la piel, causando jadeos y gemidos por parte de Loki, sin pensarlo mucho decidió que quería moverse y lo hizo.

La primera estocada pegó en el punto de placer de Loki con firmeza, un grito escapó de sus labios, una corriente eléctrica azotó su cuerpo logrando que clave sus uñas en la espalda de Thor —No te detengas— pidió y él obedeció, sin dejar de besar su piel, Thor dio una y otra vez en el interior de Loki, causando increíbles olas de placer. El Alpha también jadeaba, sin dejar de moverse llevó sus labios hasta el pecho de Loki con la intención de besar y chupar sus pezones —No, allí no— dijo.

Thor pareció enojarse ¿acaso Loki no conocía lo que significaba “MÍO”? así que, ignorando las palabras de Loki se acercó y lamió esa zona, de pronto un líquido blanco escapó de sus pezones, no tenía un mal sabor, sin embargo, aquello parecía haber sorprendido a Thor —Tengo un bebé, no te comas su alimento— regañó Loki ansioso de que siguiera embistiéndolo como si no hubiese un mañana, ya que, por la sorpresa Thor bajó la intensidad de sus movimientos.

El rubio parecía realmente confundido, entonces, confiando en que Thor estuviera lo suficientemente inconsciente, aclaró —Tenemos un bebé, deja un poco de mamá para él— aquella frase pareció devolver el dese a Loki, lo que sea que entendiera, sirvió para siguiera embistiendo casi salvaje el cuerpo de Loki.

El Omega gemía y jadeaba, algunas veces gritaba, Thor se lo estaba haciendo tan bien que sentía que moriría de placer, un par de estocadas más y ambos se unieron en un beso que ahogó el grito que escapó de sus gargantas al llegar al clímax.

Thor se dejó caer sobre el delgado y fino cuerpo de Loki, aún sin salir de él, se quedó dormido. El moreno suspiró ¿qué mierda hizo? ¿Debería borrarle la memoria otra vez? Definitivamente no podía hacer eso, alguien más le diría que estuvo allí, lo único que le quedaba era quitárselo de encima, limpiarse y fingir que nada de eso pasó, que únicamente lo ayudó a controlarse.

Intentó alejarse de él, pero cada vez que se movía Thor lo sujetaba con fuerza, tras unos intentos infructuosos, por fin el sueño lo venció, cerró los ojos un momento y se quedó dormido.

Thor no supo a qué hora recobró la consciencia, sintió el cuerpo aún presionado por el propio, enfocó la vista observando que se trataba de Loki, observó su piel llena de marcas de besos y mordiscos, entonces notó que estaba aún en su interior, lentamente salió de él.

—¿Qué pasó?— dijo consternado, entonces los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a él.

Desde que vio aparecer a Loki en Nuevo Asgard hasta el momento en que ambos se quedaron dormidos… entonces algo dicho por Loki resonó en su cabeza, _Tenemos un bebé_ … ¿Era posible? ¿Ese niño era su hijo?


	7. Capítulo Siete: Malas acciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Otro capítulo más! Quería compensar mi ausencia por estas semanas, así que decidí subir un capítulo entre semana, espero que les guste ¡nos vemos pronto!

**Capítulo Siete: Malas acciones**

El rubio observó con detenimiento a Loki, clavó su mirada en las marcas de dedos en las piernas de Loki, estuvo tentado a besarlas, morderlas… sin embargo, su mirada siguió avanzando, de su entrada un hilillo blanquecino se escapaba, los rastros de Thor. Una sonrisa apareció de forma involuntaria, realmente fue suyo.

Repasó con la mirada la zona del vientre, allí gestó vida una vez el moreno, pero esa vida ¿acaso podría ser en parte su responsabilidad? Tras un suspiro observó el pecho del Omega, en tiempos normales hubiese estado plano, sin embargo, ahora se hallaba hinchado, de los pezones se podía adivinar una gota de leche… el alimento de su hijo.

—¿Es mío?— murmuró confundido.

Por unos momentos se quedó en silencio pensando en qué hacer, podría preguntar a Loki directamente, sin embargo, sabía que era muy bueno mintiendo y él era incapaz de saber con claridad cuando diferenciar una verdad de una mentira en los labios del moreno, así que, tras pensarlo, decidió que lo mejor sería actuar como si no recordara nada, así podría pensar en algo para comprobarlo.

Loki se removió en la cama, despertaría pronto, así que Thor se echó a su lado con un brazo sobre el cuerpo del Omega para asegurarse que no intentaría escapar.

El moreno abrió los ojos agradeciendo que la luz que entraba por la ventana era poca, apenas amanecía, lo que significaba que… —¡Mierda!— soltó sentándose en la cama en un movimiento rápido, sin embargo, un gemido de dolor lo hizo congelarse, sus caderas dolían por culpa de la mole rubia que dormía a su lado.

—Bruto— dijo dolido observándolo, parecía estar inconsciente, pero mantenía un brazo sobre él.

La razón por la que Loki se levantó tan pronto era que Jör aún se alimentaba por las noches, seguramente estaría hambriento, sin salir de la cama buscó su chaqueta tirada en el suelo, se estiró para alcanzarla, una vez en sus manos sacó su teléfono llamando a Valkyrie para saber cómo se encontraba Jör.

—Empezó a llorar llamándote, pensé en llevártelo pero no sabía si podrías atenderlo… ¿Él está mejor?— preguntó Valkyrie del otro lado de la línea.

—Inconsciente— comentó y con suavidad pasó su mano sobre los cabellos del rubio —Tráelo, tiene hambre.

Loki movió la mano de Thor para salir de la cama, tan pronto como lo hizo chispas salieron del cuerpo de éste, era claro que el rubio aún era inestable —¿Qué debo hacer contigo?— preguntó en voz alta —Admito que me gusta verte dormir.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta le avisaron que Valkyrie estaba allí con el pequeño Jör, Loki suspiró y, tras peinar un poco sus largos cabellos con los dedos, conjuró una bata de satín verde escarlata y fue hacia la puerta —Dámelo— fue todo lo que dijo tras abrir.

Valkyrie no dijo nada al verlo vestido con tan solo una bata, quizás su ropa se quemó por culpa de Thor o quizás… Ese no era su asunto, así que entregó a Jör con su madre y en silencio se marchó.

Jör por fin se tranquilizó en los brazos de su madre y por instinto buscó su pecho —Tranquilo, mamá no irá a ningún sitio— prometió dejando un beso en la punta de la nariz de su hijo. En aquella casa no había sitio para alimentar a su hijo cómodamente más allá de la cama, así que volvió a la habitación y, sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Thor, se acomodó en ella poniendo una almohada en la cabecera, se sentó recostado contra esta.

Suavemente acunó a Jör en sus brazos y sonrió, el bebé salivó sabiendo que el momento de comer llegó. Con cuidado Loki abrió la bata para que su hijo tuviera acceso a su pecho, tan pronto hizo aquello, el pequeño rubio se prendió de él alimentándose con verdadera hambre. —Come despacio— susurraba el Omega a medida que sobaba sus mejillas, en un momento Jör mordió a Loki con los dos únicos dientes que tenía su boca, el moreno soltó un quejido —No hagas eso, no muerdas a mamá…— dijo serio —Eso ya lo hizo tu…— la frase murió al entender que casi dice “padre” —Quizás debería borrar su memoria después de todo esto… Funcionó antes…— murmuró.

Loki siguió volcó toda su atención a su hijo, hasta que una mano pareció buscarlo entre las mantas, era Thor que comenzó a sentirse nervioso al no tener contacto con él. Tomó con gentileza aquella mano inquieta y enlazó sus dedos —Realmente son parecidos— murmuró.

En ese momento Loki comenzaba a ver la estupidez que cometió la noche anterior dejando que Thor lo tome, no debió pasar, sin embargo, aquella fue la forma más fácil e inofensiva de calmarlo, o bueno, inofensiva para todos menos él. Además del dolor físico de esa noche de sexo, había algo que era mucho más difícil de sanar, su corazón; se prometió por mucho tiempo mantenerse lejos de Thor e increíblemente lo logró, incluso después de encontrarse aquella vez en Nueva York al salir de la tienda de juguetes, pudo mantenerse lejos de él, volver a desaparecer.

Creyó que al hacerle creer que Balder era el padre de Jör se mantendría lejos y, en efecto, parece que funcionó, sin embargo, Thor parecía no estar llevando bien algo, de lo contrario no se hubiese descontrolado hasta el punto de intentar quemar su nuevo hogar. —¿Qué está mal contigo?— preguntó Loki preocupado. El rubio no era el tipo de persona que pierde el control ante cualquier cosa, algo realmente grave debe sucederle para que se envuelva en tal cantidad de energía.

El tiempo pasó y ahora, Jör descansaba dormido en sus brazos, a él también le gustaría dormir, sin embargo, no podía ¿Qué le diría a Thor cuando despierte? Debía vestirse si quería aparentar que solo lo ayudó a calmarse de la forma más inocente posible, además, Jör necesitaba un cambio de ropa, un desayuno bien hecho…

Loki quiso salir de la cama, sin embargo, Thor volvió a chispear, ¿acaso solo se mantendría calmado si lo sentía a su lado? ¿Esperaba otra ronda de sexo? —¿Qué sugieres que haga?— dijo observando al rubio medio muerto a su lado —Me estás poniendo en una posición difícil, no puedo estar todo el día contigo, es más, debo irme a casa.

Aquellas últimas palabras causaron que las chispas aumentaran —Así que, no quieres que me vaya— con resignación Loki observó al Alpha, entonces se le ocurrió una idea, quizás si…

—¡Estoy loco!— se dijo dándose en la frente, definitivamente sería una locura, pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? —Bien… entonces vendrás con nosotros.

No sabía si era lo correcto o no, pero, en ese momento, no pudo pensar en otra cosa, de cualquier forma, en casa podría contenerlo mejor, tenía un escudo resistente incluso a la energía de ese tipo, lo sabía porque Jör solía expedir energía últimamente.

Cerro los ojos tranquilizando su mente y, tras lograrlo, hizo que los tres se transportaran hasta su habitación, quizás con su aroma por todos lados Thor lo dejaría en paz por un momento. Así que intentó salir de la cama, esta vez lo consiguió con éxito. Fue a la habitación de Jör dejándolo en la cuna, arropado apropiadamente, después volvió a su habitación para darse una ducha rápida y eliminar todo rastro de Thor de su cuerpo.

Cuando el agua se deslizó sobre su cuerpo llevándose los rastros de semen que se secó entre sus piernas fue consciente que debía hacer algo, no podía arriesgarse a otro hijo.

Y a pesar de lo alarmante de la situación, se tomó un momento para recordar la noche anterior, la hermosa sensación de estar en los brazos del rubio hizo su piel cosquillear de emoción —Idiota— se dijo apurándose a lavar sus cabellos.

Thor volvió en sí cuando el aroma de algo cocinándose llegó hasta sus fosas nasales, a pesar de que estuvo despierto buena parte del tiempo en que Loki amamantó a su hijo, el desgaste de energía hecho la noche anterior terminó por derribarlo. Tan pronto abrió los ojos se sorprendió al estar en un sitio desconocido, tras parpadear un par de ocasiones pudo examinar el lugar, distinguió una bata verde sobre la cama, en ese momento supo que se trataba de la habitación de Loki.

Salió de la cama trastabillando, sin importarle su desnudez salió de la habitación, en el pasillo pudo distinguir dos puertas más antes y al final unas escaleras a la planta baja. Por curiosidad abrió una de las puertas encontrándose con la habitación del hijo de Loki, estaba pintada de un hermoso tono azul con líneas blancas, en el centro descansaba una cuna negra y en ella, el bebé dormía tranquilo chupando su dedo.

Un sentimiento de ternura creció en el pecho de Thor, estuvo a punto de ir por él y abrazarlo, quería observarlo de cerca y adivinar si existía algo suyo en ese niño _“Quizás debería borrar su memoria, después de todo, funcionó antes…”_ las palabras de Loki resonaron en su cabeza —¿Funcionar antes?— murmuró.

El recuerdo del día en el río volvió a él ¿Acaso Loki era el responsable de que recuerde las cosas de forma incorrecta? Ahora estaba convencido de que el que creyó era el recuerdo apropiado, no lo era. Por alguna razón estaba volviendo a su memoria aquel día, el día en que sus labios y los de Loki se unieron hasta el hartazgo.

Loki le debía una explicación.

Siguió avanzando hasta llegar a las escaleras, no sabía con qué se encontraría, ¿Estaría allí el _esposo_ de Loki? ¿A él también estaría mintiéndole?

Llegó a la planta baja sin hacer mucho ruido, por el aroma de la comida encontró la cocina, se detuvo un momento para ver a Loki vestido para un nuevo día preparando el desayuno —Necesito café— lo escuchó decir y, cuando se disponía a encender la cafetera vio al rubio parado en el umbral de la puerta.

—Hola— fue todo lo que Thor dijo, Loki por su parte se puso tan blanco como el papel, no esperaba que Thor recuperase la consciencia tan pronto y menos que se apareciera desnudo.

—Cúbrete— ordenó Loki tirando una toalla de cocina al rubio, en realidad era diminuta para el área que debía cubrir, sin embargo, era mejor que nada.

Thor tomó la toalla y se echó a reír —Imposible. Loki no dijo nada más, pero evitó verlo.

El Omega continuó con el desayuno en silencio, la papilla para Jör estaba lista y casi, como si lo supiera, desde el monitor que Loki mantenía sobre la isla de la cocina, se escuchó el llanto del bebé —Despertó— se dijo el moreno y, evitando rozar con Thor, salió de la cocina para ir por él.

Al volver aventó una muda de ropa al rostro de Thor —Cúbrete— volvió a decir.

El rubio se vistió allí mismo sin importarle la mirada de reproche del Omega.

Con cariño Loki puso a Jör en su sillita y, tras ponerle un babero, puso la papilla frente a él, le entregó la cuchara y sonrió satisfecho —Haz lo tuyo.

El bebé sonrió comenzando a comer mientras balbuceaba y Loki respondía como si en realidad entendiera qué le decía su hijo.

—Ven a desayunar— ordenó Loki al rubio y él se acercó a la isla donde Loki señaló un banco y frente a él puso el plato rebosante de comida, carne en su mayoría.

El Alpha comenzó a comer con calma, no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que comió algo con tanto gusto, Loki conocía qué le gustaba comer, así que llenó su plato de todo ello, ¿lo estaba consintiendo? Quizás… pero, él se dejaría mimar, aquel momento se sentía natural, un pequeño espacio de paz y calma después de los últimos años.

Al pensar en ello su mano sin querer soltó un par de chispas, Loki se apuró a llegar a su lado examinándolo —Eres inestable, no volverás a Nuevo Asgard hasta que te controles otra vez— sentenció antes de alejarse para supervisar que su hijo comiera apropiadamente.

Peo el bebé no lo hacía, mucho de la papilla estaba en sus mejillas y en el babero, así que, con calma, el Omega tomó la cuchara y comenzó a alimentarlo, una vez terminada su tarea limpió su rostro y puso un vaso con jugo frente a él.

—¿No comerás?— preguntó el rubio al ver que Loki aún no se servía nada.

—En un momento, como después de que Jör termina y lo cambio— mencionó sin dejar de observar a su hijo dispuesto a ayudarlo en caso de que lo necesite.

Loki terminó por servirse un vaso con agua, allí disolvió un polvo de color naranja, tras removerlo con una cuchara, lo bebió por completo. Su rostro demostró que aquello no sabía nada bien, tuvo que cubrir su boca para ahogar las arcadas que sacudieron su cuerpo. Thor lo observó preocupado sin saber por qué bebía algo que le causaba esa reacción.

Loki no dijo nada, Thor no preguntó nada. Lo cierto era que ese era el anticonceptivo, sin dar muchas explicaciones, el Omega le había pedido a Freyr algo que lo ayudara a evitar el embarazo. Así que, justo cuando salía de la ducha, Balder llegó con lo pedido por el Omega, tampoco hizo preguntas cuando sintió sobre él aún rastros de un aroma desconocido.

Jör por fin terminó con el desayuno y Loki lo llevó arriba para cambiarlo, tras unos minutos volvieron, esta vez el Omega dejó a su hijo frente a la TV con un programa para niños y él se sirvió el desayuno. Thor comía lento para darle tiempo a que desayunara.

—¿Lo hicimos?— soltó Thor tras unos momentos de silencio. Loki casi se ahoga por la sorpresa.

—¿Qué?— dijo cuando recuperó el aliento.

—Sexo, ¿tuvimos sexo?— Loki no supo qué decir, no se esperaba que Thor hiciera esa pregunta. —Es la única forma de calmarme.

Loki tragó lo que aún tenía en la boca tomando unos segundos para responder, al final, tras un suspiro dijo —Sí, pero no tenemos que hablar de eso si no quieres.

El Alpha no dijo nada, así que Loki asumió que el tema no se tocaría otra vez, sin embargo, tras otros minutos de silencio Thor volvió a hablar —Eso que bebiste, ¿acaso es para no tener otro hijo mío?

—Sí— contestó el Omega sin poner atención a la palabra _otro_ , fue tarde cuando entendió que le dijo la verdad a Thor.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa y volvió a hablar —¿Te das cuenta de lo que admitiste? ¿Eres consciente de ello?— su voz no reflejó sentimiento alguno, cosa que hizo temblar a Loki —Es mi hijo y lo mantuviste lejos de mí ¡Cómo te atreves!— rugió quebrando el tenedor que sostenía entre sus manos.

El moreno no se atrevió a decir nada por unos momentos, entonces, tras sonreír con amargura contestó —Oh, realmente soy el villano otra vez ¿no?— soltó una risa para evitar que el llanto lo traicionara. El silencio se instaló sobre ellos una vez más, Thor miraba a Loki buscando entender por qué le ocultó algo tan importante. Un hijo ¡Su hijo! ¡Ese niño es su hijo!

—¿Qué harás entonces? ¿Intentarás llevártelo para criarlo con tu gente?— habló Loki con amargura —Porque si ese es tu plan… no pienso permitirlo, incluso si debo matarte, nadie me alejará de mi hijo.

—Eso no será necesario, jamás lo apartaría del lado de su madre aún si se trata de un ser mentiroso y capaz de apartarlo de su padre— comentó con simpleza Thor —Ahora que sé que es mi hijo, ¿crees que dejaré que estés con otro? Seremos una hermosa familia ¿no te gusta la idea?

El Alpha se acercó a Loki obligándolo a pararse, el Omega lo vio confuso, entonces los brazos fuertes del rubio rodearon su cintura atrayéndolo a él y, en un movimiento que Loki no pudo anticipar, Thor mordió aquel punto tan especial en el cuello del Omega. Un grito de dolor y sorpresa escapó del moreno, estaba hecho, ahora Loki no volvería a alejarse de Thor.


	8. Capítulo Ocho: Súplica

**Capítulo Ocho: Súplica**

El grito de Loki no logró distraer a Thor, él seguía mordiendo con fiereza el punto donde ahora se estaba formando la marca —¡Basta!— rugió el Omega dando un golpe con la rodilla en la entrepierna del rubio, solo así consiguió que lo soltara.

Intentó alejarse a pesar del intenso dolor que sentía, no estaba bien, aquello no estaba bien ¡¿Cómo fue tan estúpido?! Ahora todo se complicaba, ¿cómo saldría de ello? ¿Cómo podría alejarse de Thor? Las preguntas golpeaban su cabeza con fuerza, nada estaba claro, absolutamente nada… un mareo lo atacó, trastabilló un momento y estuvo a punto de desplomarse, por suerte Thor alcanzó a tomarlo en brazos evitando así la caída.

—¡Suéltame!— peleó sin hacerlo realmente, su cuerpo de pronto fue abandonado por toda su fuerza.

El rubio no dijo nada, se limitó a sostenerlo en brazos por todo el tiempo que fuese necesario, el vínculo se estaba formando y, dada la agresividad con que Thor lo marcó, Loki sufría los efectos de manera catastrófica —¿Por qué?— susurró el moreno con el poco aliento que quedaba en su cuerpo —¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

Una lágrima solitaria cayó de sus ojos y perdió la consciencia.

Loki no supo cuanto tiempo pasó desde que se hundió en la oscuridad, sin embargo, estaba seguro que se trató de horas, su cuerpo se sentía mejor, la marca comenzaba a establecerse y su cuerpo parecía aceptar de buena gana a Thor —Otra vez— murmuró enfocando la mirada con dificultad, sus parpados se sentían pesados.

Salió de la cama con suavidad, no quería desmayarse nuevamente. Por la ventana la luz del día comenzaba a volverse naranja, atardecía. Despacio y con calma bajó a la primera planta, debía alimentar a Jör. Abajo todo se hallaba en silencio, la TV estaba apagada y Jör no estaba por ninguna parte, su primer pensamiento fue de pánico ¿Thor escapó con su hijo? ¿Se lo llevó?

Salió corriendo de la casa solo para encontrarse a su hijo en brazos de su padre enviando rayos al cielo por diversión —Mejorarás, a tu edad yo no era ni la mitad de bueno de lo que eres tú— decía Thor con dulzura, Loki respiró aliviado, ellos seguían allí.

—Mamá— señaló Jör cuando notó la presencia de Loki.

—Hola mi amor— sonrió el Omega yendo hasta ellos —¿Tienes hambre? Disculpa a mamá, no pude atenderte hoy, fui negligente en tu cuidado.

—Él lo entiende, se lo expliqué— habló Thor entregando a su hijo en brazos de su madre para que lo mime —Y, sobre la comida, el comió algo, pero, supongo que no soy bueno haciendo comida para bebés.

—¿Qué le diste?— preguntó Loki alarmado.

—Quise darle una manzana pero no tiene dientes así que preparé algo que estaba en una caja y tenía la imagen de un bebé.

—¿Qué caja?— Loki parecía asustado de que hubiese intoxicado a su hijo.

Entonces, fueron a la cocina, allí Thor le señaló la caja y Loki respiró aliviado, en efecto, era alimento para Jör.

—Mamá— llamó el pequeño buscando el pecho de su madre.

—Lo sé, lo sé, aún no estás satisfecho— murmuró yendo a la sala donde se dejó caer en un sofá para darle de comer a su hijo, abrió un par de botones de su camisa y pronto el bebé se aferró a él demandando el alimento.

Thor observó la escena volviéndose consciente de cuánto cambió su vida en el momento en que descubrió que tenía un hijo, ver a Loki alimentarlo con aquella tranquilidad lo hizo sentir feliz, su hijo y su Omega, la persona que estuvo anhelando desde la infancia, aquel con quien tuvo su primera experiencia sexual. En ese punto no quería pensar en el pasado, las acciones de Loki, solo deseaba quedarse allí, viendo a su hijo y a Loki compartir ese momento tan íntimo.

El bebé pronto dirigió la mirada hacia su padre y estiró la mano como si pidiera algo —Tus dedos, quiere tocarte— dijo Loki en un susurro, parecía que Jör se quedaría dormido.

Thor sonrió dejando que su hijo tome su índice —Es hermoso— murmuró maravillado por aquella pequeña vida, su hijo… ¡Su hijo!

—Lo es… lo más hermoso que jamás pudo pasarme— contestó Loki acariciando con suavidad los cabellos de Jör, ahora podía recordar aquellos días oscuros en que se enfrentó a la muerte y se aferró a la vida solamente por su hijo. Estuvo dispuesto a todo, incluso llegó a romper el vínculo con su padre, pasar por aquel dolor tan terrible sintiendo que una parte de su alma es mutilada.

El silencio los cubrió por algunos minutos hasta que Jör estuvo dormido, entonces, con suavidad, Loki lo separó de su pecho lo suficiente para taparse y llevarlo a su habitación. Thor los siguió, no se perdería ni un solo momento, ver a Loki con Jör en brazos era una sensación maravillosa.

Tan pronto como Jör estuvo en su cuna cómodamente arropado, Loki y Thor salieron de la habitación en silencio para no despertarlo.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó el rubio sintiéndose culpable por lo que le hizo a Loki, fue un idiota impulsivo, no tuvo en cuenta los deseos y sentimientos de Loki, solo sus necesidades más primitivas, fue una estupidez y arrastró al Omega consigo.

—Hablemos abajo— susurró el Omega para no despertar a su hijo.

Ambos volvieron a la planta baja, tan pronto estuvieron en la sala, el Omega habló —Estoy mejor, mi cuerpo reaccionó mal.

—Es mi culpa— afirmó Thor dejándose caer de rodillas frente a Loki —Yo fui egoísta y estúpido, insensible ¡Una bestia! Puedes pegarme si eso te hace sentir bien, hiéreme, castígame como desees, pero, por favor, no vuelvas a irte de mi lado, si me das la oportunidad, te prometo que me volveré digno de ti.

Las palabras del Alpha sorprendieron al Omega, su cuerpo pareció adormecerse ante él, sus manos acariciaron los cabellos del rubio con suavidad, ¿qué hacer? Sabía que estar con Thor era condenarlo a que, eventualmente, algo malo llegara a sus vidas. Loki sabía que tenía demasiada porquería en su vida para prometer que estarían bien, el pasado jamás se iría, sus errores… Thor era el legítimo Rey de Asgard, los dirigiría a su antigua gloria, ¿qué pintaba él en ese futuro tan brillante?

Su intención de alejarse de él para siempre resultaba imposible de cumplir, a diferencia del primer vínculo, esta vez no estaba seguro de sobrevivir a romper la marca, además, su hijo era feliz junto a su padre ¿qué debería hacer?

Thor siguió de rodillas frente a Loki, no pensaba levantarse hasta obtener una respuesta.

Los minutos pasaron y Loki continuó en silencio, sus manos amables daban caricias que reconfortaban al rubio.

—Soy malo para ti— dijo por fin —Deberías saberlo… involucrarte conmigo es una mala decisión.

—No lo es— respondió el Alpha tirando de Loki para abrazarse a su cintura, con cariño enterró su rostro en el ahora plano vientre del Omega —Jamás lo será… No sé que es lo que otros han dicho, no sé qué ideas tienes sobre ti, sin embargo, estoy seguro que estar contigo jamás será malo para mí.

—¿Cuánto dolor no te causé antes?— murmuró Loki sintiendo las lágrimas comenzar a caer de sus ojos, el pasado dolía, la sangre manchaba sus manos…

—No se compara con el dolor que yo causé en ti— replicó Thor apretando aún más el abrazo —Yo fui arrogante, te desprecié en más de una ocasión, llevé a Asgard a una persona que jamás entendería lo que es importante y sobre ello, madre murió para protegerla…

—Eso no importa Thor, tenías razón en buscar tu propio camino, conmigo, no lo hay— habló sin ocultar cuanto le afectaba aquello —Soy diferente, soy un Jotun, enemigo natural de los Aesir… jamás podré compensar toda la sangre en mis manos, las vidas que llevo a mis espaldas…

—¡Tonterías Loki! ¡Me da igual si eres un Jotun, no hay otro a quien ame! Quizás no fui consciente de mis sentimientos por ti hasta que te perdí por primera vez, pero, no significa que todo ese tiempo, aun siendo niños, no pensara en ti como alguien especial, no dejara de imaginarte a mi lado guiando a Asgard a la gloria.

—Esos son sueños de un niño, la realidad es diferente, no me interesa tronos o reinos… me cansé de vivir para una gloria que se escapa de mis manos, ahora solo quiero estar en paz, criar a mi hijo sin la presión que pesó sobre mis hombros, si puedo lograr que sea feliz, entonces me daré por satisfecho.

El cuerpo del Alpha se agitó ante las palabras de Loki, también lloraba —No quiero dejarte ir, no puedo resignarme a perderte… a perderlos, no puedo solo reiniciar mi vida y fingir que no tengo un hijo y que mi corazón no te pertenece.

—No quiero ser la razón por la que el sol que alumbra tus días se apague, soy veneno que te consumirá lentamente, no me perdonaría que el día de mañana caigas en desgracia por mi causa.

—Si caigo en desgracia será por mi propia mano— afirmó Thor dejando un beso en el vientre del Omega —Ahora solo me has dado felicidad, el solo hecho de que estés vivo me da fuerza para enfrentar el futuro, ¿puedes dejarme estar a su lado? ¿puedo intentar demostrarte que podemos ser una familia?

Loki se dejó caer de rodillas y, estando a la altura del Alpha, lo besó.

Toda su cordura gritaba que se aleje, sin embargo, su corazón, ese que late tan fuerte que parece querer escapar de su pecho gritó que debía ceder.

Aquel beso húmedo por las lágrimas de ambos fue la respuesta que Thor necesitaba, Loki le daría una oportunidad.

Con tantas emociones recorriendo su cuerpo, Thor volvió a emitir olas de calor y electricidad —Lo siento, aún soy inestable— dijo el rubio apartándose de Loki.

—Lo sé— sonrió el Omega limpiando sus lágrimas —Estarás así por algunos días, lo que sea que te causó el desequilibrio fue tan poderoso que, tu cuerpo aún lo resiente.

—No te pediré que me vuelvas a ayudar Loki, intentaré controlarlo.

—Imposible… tu naturaleza es demasiado sexual para que puedas controlarlo con otro método— habló serio el moreno, era cierto, Thor necesitaba _liberar_ toda la energía inestable de su cuerpo, de lo contrario, causaría un desastre que arrasaría con una ciudad entera.

—Estaré bien, no quiero hacerte daño, no tengo consciencia, puedo ser…

—¿Un imbécil? No necesitas ser inestable para que sepa lo imbécil que puedes ser, es habitual en ti— sonrió Loki más animado —Puedo decirte con honestidad que, jamás me has hecho daño, incluso ayer fuiste amable conmigo, aunque mis ropas no pueden decir lo mismo.

—Lo lamento…— dijo arrepentido por sus acciones en las últimas veinticuatro horas —Lo controlaré, puedo dañarte y vi lo que ese anticonceptivo te hace, no mereces sufrir por mi culpa.

—Está bien, contigo o con cualquier otro debería usarlo.

—¡¿Otro?!— gruñó el Alpha cambiando su aspecto arrepentido al de un ser muy enojado.

—Es una expresión, vaya que eres celoso— se burló Loki —Lo que quiero decir es que, está bien usar el anticonceptivo.

—Entonces, lo usaré yo, así no sufrirás— decidió Thor con las chispas saliendo de su cuerpo.

—No funcionará en ti… déjame hacerlo esta vez ¿sí?— pidió Loki acercándose a él llevando una de sus manos a su rostro para acariciarlo y, tal como sucedió la noche anterior, con el simple tacto de Loki el Alpha logró controlar aquel caos que lo consumía.

—¿Estás seguro?— Thor se acercó a él lentamente, antes de ir más rápido le daría la oportunidad a Loki para negarse, no deseaba forzarlo a nada.

—¿No eras tu quien me pidió no apartarte de mi lado?— retó el Omega tirando de él para que se acerque pronto —No seas un mentiroso y acepta por lo que rogaste.

El Alpha sonrió y, sin demoras, unió sus labios con los contrarios en un beso necesitado —Loki, no puedo prometer no ser rudo contigo.

—Entonces no lo hagas— murmuró Loki buscando los labios del Alpha para unirse nuevamente en un beso hambriento, no le importaba lo rudo que pudiera ser Thor, no sería la primera vez que estarían juntos.

—Mío— dijo el Alpha antes de tomarlo por la cadera y cargarlo hacia la habitación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡La escena +18 llegará en el próximo capítulo!
> 
> Por ahora es todo, me muero de sueño, llevo una racha de no dormir bien por estar consumiendo todo lo referente a Mo Dao Zu Shi y el WangXian, además, ayer comencé a ver una serie tailandesa BL que me encantó, así que terminé durmiendo hasta las 4 am.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: ¡Hola a todo el mundo! Sí, por fin pude escribir y publicar esta historia, no tenía en planes hacerla pero gustaron mucho las viñetas de la idea base que me dije ¿Por qué no? Así que aquí tienen una nueva historia Thorki.
> 
> Recuerden que siempre subo material a Facebook en mi página "KittieBatch & Ships" de esta y otras tantas Ships.
> 
> ¡No olviden comentar y votar y nos vemos en otro capítulo!


End file.
